


Deception

by TheFlash_TheVibe



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlash_TheVibe/pseuds/TheFlash_TheVibe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eobard Thawne shows Barry what he is capable of, and makes sure he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> If Non-con isn't your thing, please do not read. You have been warned. Enjoy!

'He woke up with his fingertips in his mouth, his dreams still in his head, his memories hazily drifting in from the night before. He smiled to himself, knowing he had the upper hand. He was always one step ahead of Barry Allen. And in this instant he treated him like the dog he was. Barry Allen was on his knees begging him to stop, but he didn't. He showed him the real Eobard Thawne. And there was nothing he could do about it.'

 

Night Before-

 

"Mr. Allen, can you stay tonight and help me with some things." Dr. Wells asked. Barry surprised, "yes." he said. Dr. Wells had been angry with him since he had been making rude comments, since he found out Dr. Wells was the man who killed his mother. He didn't tell him he knew, he just made sarcastic comments. It came to a surprise that he wanted him to stay late and help him. 'Maybe its a trap, maybe he knows.' Barry thought. He looked at Dr. Wells who simply smiled and rolled away. 'No, he probably just needs help.' Barry went about his business, unknowing what was in store for him. 

 

Barry followed Dr. Wells into a room that had a desk and blackboard. "I didn't know this was here." Barry said. "Its a big facility, Mr. Allen. There are some rooms, that only I know of." He walked over to the desk. "Come sit down." He said. Barry sat down, and watched Dr. Wells walk over to the blackboard. He stood in front of it and looked at Barry, as if contemplating what he was going to say. "Mr. Allen you are probably wondering what I asked you for your help." Barry nodded. "Well I don't need your help, I need to talk to you about some.... things. He said. Barry looked at him confused, "Is something wrong? Is it my speed?" Barry asked concerned. "No Mr. Allen, I assure you, that you speed is fine, and someday you will get faster." He said. "I Know you know who I am." Barry stood up, "what do you mean?" He asked. "Do not play dumb, I know you know, I know everything. I am always one step ahead of you Mr. Allen." Barry started to back up against the door. But Dr. Wells fast faster, and had him pinned to the wall. "I am the man who killed your mother, I am the reverse flash. And I am here to end you." He growled. "How could you?" Barry yelled. "You were my mentor, my friend, I trusted you!" He looked at Dr wells, with anger in his eyes. "Yes, hold onto that anger, Mr. Allen. You are going to need it when I am done with you."

 

He pushed Barry over to the desk, and pushed up against his back, bending him over. "I am your beginning, your end, I will destroy you and you will be mine." Barry tried to escape, but the man was much stronger than he was. "Dr. Wells, please let me go." Barry pleaded. Dr. Wells laughed. "I am not Dr. Wells, I am Eobard Thawne. And you will address me as such." He said. "Eo... Eobard please let me go." He pleaded. Thawne laughed. "I will let you go, but only when I am done with you." He said. He pushed up against Barrys backside, and leaned forward to his ear. "I am going to teach you a lesson." He whispered. "You wont like this, but I will. And thats all that matters, because I always win Mr. Allen." He turned Barry around and kissed him. Barry tried to fight back, but Eobard punched him in the gut. "You will let me do whatever I want Mr. Allen, or I will kill your family. Well, whats left of it." He laughed. Barry stood still, and looked at the man who he thought of as a mentor, a friend. How could he be doing this, why, is it a sexual attraction. Dr. Wells laughed, "I am not attracted to you per-say, but forcing you to fuck me, is demeaning and humiliating. and I would love to humiliate the flash in any way possible." Said, as if reading Barrys mind. "I will show you who is boss, and you will do whatever I say." He pushed up against Barry's crotch, and looked into his eyes. "I will humiliate you, and demean you. And when we are done, you will be my bitch." He said.  

 

 


	2. Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eobard teaches Barry a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do not non-con, or forced situations please do not read this. If you do, enjoy.

He looked at Barry. He saw the fear, the hurt in his eyes. And he enjoyed it. He enjoyed the power he had over him. And he was going to enjoy showing him how much power he truly has. "Take off your clothes, Mr. Allen." he demanded. Barry hesitated. "Or I will take them off of you, and I assure you, you will not like that." Barry took off his clothes in a blink of an eye. "Good job Mr. Allen." Eobard said looking down. "But you need to take those boxers off as well." Barry looked at Eobard, and blushed red. "Oh this is your first time? With a man isn't it. Don't worry. I wont be gentle and you will not enjoy it." He rushed over to Barry using his speed force ripping off Barrys boxers causing him to fall over, hitting the side of his head as he fell down. Barry sat up, blood pouring from the gash on the side of his head. "Now, now Mr. Allen. I don't want you to bleed unless I cause it." Eobard said. 

He took off his own clothes. Revealing a long, thick hard cock. Walking over to Barry, he grabbed his chin. Bringing Barry's mouth towards his cock. "Open", he demanded. Barry opened and Eobard forced his cock deep into his mouth causing Barry to choke and cough. "We will have to work on your skills Mr. Allen." He said. He grabbed the back of Barry's head and slowly began to guide him. Getting faster and deeper as time went by. Time stood still, as Eobard got faster. Barry was getting hotter, and had trouble keeping up with the older mans pace. "Look at me Mr. Allen." He hissed. Barry didn't comply. "Fine." Eobard said. Forcing his cock deeper into Barry's throat. He continued to force Barry to deep-throat his cock. Barry started chocking and coughing. This seemed to excite Eobard more. He pulled his cock of out Barry's mouth, and stood him up. "Turn around Mr. Allen." Barry turned around, knowing what was coming next. His heart was racing faster. He didn't want this. But he couldn't stop him, if he tried the man was likely to kill him or his family. And he was powerless to stop him. Powerless. 

Eobard pushed Barry onto the desk, and positioned him. He leaned against Barry's backside and licked his ear. "I promise this will hurt you more than it will hurt me." He whispered. "And because you wouldn't listen, and look at me. I am going to enter you, without any lube." Barry's eyes got wide. "Please Eobard, please don't. I will do whatever you want." He begged. "OH yes, you will do whatever I want. And no, I wont stop." He pushed the tip of his cock into Barry's ass. Barry winced. A moan escaped Eobard's throat. "Oh I will enjoy this" He said. Without warning he thrust the rest of his cock into Barry's ass, stretching it. Barry screamed. Eobard continued thrusting in and out. Not caring that Barry was in pain. Barry could feel the blood from his ass stretching. "See I told you I would make you bleed." Hummed Eobard. Barry continued to scream, as Eobard continued to fuck him. Eobard's thrusts got more out of control and he was moaning very loudly. He pulled Barry's hair. and smacked his ass. "You are mine, you will tell everyone you were wrong about me, and you will continue to be my bitch. And if you step out of line, I will kill everyone you love." He said. Barry gasped. "I will do whatever you want, please just stop." 

Eobard stopped moving. His cock still twitching in his ass. He leaned forward. "Oh really Mr. Allen." He said. "Yes," Barry said. "Anything. Just stop." Eobard laughed. "Well what I want right now is to cum into you ass like the bitch you are. And you will let me." He said. Barry realizing he couldn't stop him simply nodded. Eobard Slammed his cock into Barry's ass, causing a few more screams from the young man. And filled Barry's ass with his cum. Eobard pulled out of Barry and walked over to his clothes. And pulled them on. Barry fell to the floor, sobbing. "Look at me, Mr. Allen." Eobard said. Barry obeyed and looked at him, defeat and humiliation in his eyes. "I have humiliated you enough today. We will continue this tomorrow. Get dressed, and cleaned up and I will let you know when my next session is." He said cruelly. He walked over to Barry and grabbed his chin. He looked into those defeated eyes. "I always win." He said. And walked out the room.


	3. Satisfaction

Eobard Thawne jumped in the shower. Washing off the remains of his encounter with Barry. 'It was a wonderful feeling, having all the power and control. I can't wait to do it again. Over, and over.' He thought to himself. A half smirk appearing on his face. They way he struggled, screamed and cried set Eobard off like a rocket. And it was exhilarating. He got out of the shower and dressed. "Gideon, show me the future." He asked. "Certainty, the future is intact and unchanged." She said. 'Good he thought, my actions have had no consequences.' He laid into bed. Looking at the the screen displayed, he looked into Barry's screen. Watching his every move. Like the prey he was.

Barry paced in his room, sore from the encounter. Still trying to rack his brain around what happened and what it meant. He needed to shower, but he didn't want to look at himself. He was ashamed. Ashamed he was so weak, and unable to stop Eobard. Unable to stop the man whom killed his mother. 'What does he want from me, what could I have possibly done to deserve this?' He thought. He walked over to his bookshelf, and grabbed Harrison Wells Biography and started to rip it to shreds. He cried, harder than he ever had before. Then he felt anger, anger for this man, who has hurt him for almost his entire life. He wanted revenge, he wanted to get even, he wanted Eobard to beg for his death. But he couldn't. Not while he was still weak. He would have to do whatever Eobard wanted, until he was strong enough to take him down. He needed to keep his family safe in the meantime. And if that meant being a slave. Then he would have to. Barry got up and ripped off his clothes, and jumped in the shower.

Eobard smiled as he shut off the screen. He will always keep tabs on his dear pet. He had won, he had caused fear and hope to disappear from the flash. He will cause him as much humiliation as possible, while getting him fast enough to get him home. Then he would kill him. But for now, he was going to enjoy this power he had over him, and use it for his pleasure. 'I can't wait to show you what I have in store for you, Mr. Allen.' He thought with a wicked smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this. If you have any suggestions please let me know. Or any requests or ideas, don't hesitate to say it. Thanks so much for reading this.


	4. Agreement

Barry stood in his room, in the full length mirror. He was disgusted with himself. How was he supposed to go about his life, knowing this man was possibly going to do this again. He didn't want to go into STAR Labs. He just wanted to run and hide. Barry sighed, 'I cant. He will kill everyone. And I can not allow that to happen.' Just the idea of that happening killed Barry on the inside, he couldn't bare to loose the thought of loosing, Iris, Joe, Cisco, or his Dad. He looked at himself in the mirror, one last time. "You've got this. You can do this." He said allowed to himself. And he ran out the door, using his speed force to get to STAR Labs.

Eobard looked at his watch. 'Is he going to show up, did I assume wrong when I thought this would work?' He questioned himself. But his doubts, disappeared when Barry appeared. He studied Barry's face. He looked tired, rough, like he haven't slept in days. 'Good, there will be more sleepless nights in store for you Mr. Allen.' He thought to himself. Barry looked at Eobard, and instant regret filled his emotions. Eobard, simply winked in return. "Good of you to join us this morning, Mr. Allen. I see you had a late night." He said sarcastically. Barry walked away towards Cisco, desperately trying not to lash out. "Anything happening today?" He asked. "Any activity? I need to desperately get out." "No, not yet." Cisco stated. "But I am sure, that there is some Meta human bound to pop up."

Eobard laughed at Barry's nervousness, and his anxiety that was obvious. 'This may become a problem.' He thought. 'I need to get that under control.' He looked at Barry. "Mr. Allen, can I see you in my office for a minute, I need to discuss.. some important matter with you." Barry looked at Eobard, and shook his head. "I really need to be getting going to CCPD. And see if Joe needs me to do anything." Eobard, simply glared in return, daring him to defy him. Barry knowing, that if he denied him it could mean drastic consequences said, "I can spare a few minuets." And walked over to Eobard's Chair and followed him into his office. Eobard closed his office door and stood up. He stood in front of Barry, he face close to his, close enough to hear Barry's heart racing. "Hmm, Mr. Allen. It seems we have a problem with your emotions. And you need to keep them in check." He leaned in future licking Barry on the neck, causing Barry to shiver. "Was I not good to you? Did I not spare your family?" He whispered into Barry's ear. Barry looked away. Wanting to get as far away from Eobard, as quick as possible. 'Just agree to whatever he says', thought Barry. "You were... good to me. I'm sorry. I will try harder." He said.

Eobard backed off. And sat at his desk. "Good" He said. "And you can try harder by acting like everything is okay. You don't need to be nervous around me. I wont attack you without telling you first." Barry nodded. "Unless I plan to kill you, but I assure which will be soon. But at that time, you wont live long enough to care." He said harshly. "So control your emotions or I will control them for you." Barry nodded again. Eobard gave Barry a nod, telling him he could leave. Barry slowly left Eobard's office, his anxiety rising. 'I need to get out of here' he thought. And he raced towards CCPD.

At CCPD:

"Hey, Bear. Can we talk" Asked Joe. Barry looked up from his table. He had been examining some evidence from a murder-suicide. "Yeah, sure." Joe walked over to Barry's desk. "I'm concerned about you, after we talked about Wells being the man in yellow, you seem more anxious, more tense. Is there something you need to talk to me about?" Barry looked at Joe and his thoughts flashed back to that night. That horrible night. And then he remembered the threats. 'Keep your emotions in check' he thought. "Yea, everything is okay. I am just tired." He said to Joe reassuringly. Joe looked at Barry with doubt. "Are you sure?" "Yes, I am sure." Barry replied. "Okay, Bear." He walked towards the door.   
Barry stood up, "Wait." Joe turned around, "See I knew something was wrong. What is it Bear?" Barry looked at Joe, contemplating telling him the truth. He shook his head. "I wanted to let you know that I thought about it a little more. And there are holes in our theory." He said walking over to his foster Dad. "I don't think Wells is the man in yellow anymore." Joe crossed in arms. "And why do you say that?" He asked. "Well, for one he wasn't around the time that my Mom was murdered. He has a clean record. And besides being a jerk to most people, and the particle accelerator, he really hasn't done anything wrong." He slightly winced at those words. Joe put his hand on Barry's shoulder. "How do you explain how he knew how to help you, how he knows all these things about the speed force." He asked looking into Barry's eyes. As if trying to see the truth. "I really don't have an explanation for that. But I know how I feel, and I trust him. So please trust me." Barry hid every emotion he could possibly. Joe seemed satisfied and sighed, "I really thought I was right about him." He hugged Barry. "Well I need to be going, I'll see you later."   
Barry watched Joe walk away. He wanted to yell at him. Tell him to stay but he fought the urge. 'I can do this.' He thought. 'I just need to keep up the act until I get stronger. Until I can hold my own. To protect my family.'

Later at STAR Labs:

Eobard watched Barry's encounter with Joe on the screen. He frowned. Barry did take some suspicion off of him, but not enough. Joe was sure to continue searching for a way to prove he was the 'Man in yellow'. He sighed. I will have to deal with him later. Right now, I need to continue my work. I need to get The Flash faster so I can return to my time. He slammed his hand down. 'Screw him.' He thought. His anger rising. 'Every day i have to see his face, and every day I am reminded of his betrayal. But now, I am his betrayer.' He calmed down a little and looked up. His blue eyes pierced with a dangerous look. "Gideon, has anything changed recently?" He asked. "No, there is no change." She stated. "Good, I will have fun punishing him tonight." And at that he zoomed out of the time vault, and over to Barry's apartment. 

Barry walked around in his apartment, fresh from the shower. His hair glistening, skin barely dry. 'It's a quiet night.' He thought. 'Maybe, he has backed off, since I told Joe to leave him alone.' He walked over to the window, and looked out. He was the streaks of lighting, and he knew he wasn't so lucky. Eobard phased threw the door. "Mr. Allen." He said. "It seems you have picked yourself off the ground." Barry kept staring out of the window. Eobard laughed, and looked around the apartment. Surveying the slight untidiness, he frowned. "You really don't take care of things do you? You need to clean." "Do you need something?" Barry asked turning around. He glared at Eobard. Eobard just started. "I asked if you need anything. If not, then leave." Barry said with attitude.   
Eobard walked towards Barry slowly. "I thought, I told you Mr. Allen. To keep your emotions in check." Barry backed up against the window. He regretted lashing out immediately. "I will teach you to keep those irritating emotions in check Mr. Allen. Otherwise we we will have an issue on our hands." Eobard said cautiously. He was close to Barry's face. "Look at me, when I talk to you." Barry looked into Eobard's blue eyes. The blue eyes, that was once a friend and mentor. Eobard leaned forward, pushing a kiss onto Barry's lips. Forcing his tongue into Barry's mouth. He continued to kiss Barry, as if trying to relax him. But Barry continued to tense up. Eobard grabbed Barry around the waist and pushed his body up to his so he could feel the bulge in his pants. Barry gasped. 'How can he still want to do this to me' Eobard, laughed and broke away the kiss. He walked over to Barry's couch. 

Barry watched him for a few seconds, Eobard no longer resembled the man he thought he was. Yes, he looked like him. But he looked different to him. Eobard smiled. "Good boy." Barry flinched. "Get on your knees, and crawl over here." Barry obeyed and crawled towards him. Eobard smacked his ass. "Hmm, so you already healed there. Good. It'll feel the same. No relief for you, but pleasure for me." Barry tensed back up, his fear freezing him. He didn't want to feel that pain again. Barry looked at Eobard, "Please don't be so rough. I will do anything." He begged. Eobard leaned forward his face near Barry's. "Oh really, well I was under the impression you were going to do anything, regardless of what you want." Barry pleaded with his eyes. Eobard, sighed. "I tell you what" He said. "If you be a good, boy and do what I say, and keep those pesky emotions in check. I will not be so rough on you." Barry nodded in agreement, as he waited for what was in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the suggestion to make the chapters longer. I know this may not be up to what you wanted. But I promise this next chapter will be long, and very explicit.


	5. Pleasure

Eobard led Barry up to his bedroom. Eobard, frowned slightly. It wasn't up to his standards. But it would have to do. To dominate and humiliate Barry in his own apartment, was what he intended to do. He needed to feel his fear, his shame, and his hatred. He needed all these things to control him, to make him his slave. "Come here," he barked at Barry. Barry obeyed. Standing in front of his bed, next to Eobard. He didn't want to do this, he was conflicted. But he didn't want a repeat of last night, and if that meant doing exactly what Eobard wanted, then he would have to do it.  
  
"Take off your clothes, and get on your knees." Eobard said, as he took off his own clothing. With Barry on his knees, he sat on the edge of the bed. "Now beg." Barry looked up at Eobard, "Beg for what?" "Beg for my mercy." He demanded. "Do not make me ask twice." "Please... Eo..Eobard.. don't punish me. I will do what you want." He begged. Eobard smiled. "Now come here, and suck my cock like a good boy." Barry crawled over and placed Eobard's already hard member into his mouth, and slowly sucked and licked it. Eobard leaned back and moaned slightly. Barry continued the motion until Eobard grew bored. He grabbed the back of Barry's head and forced him to suck deeper and faster. Barry's eyes widened in shock as the force caused him to chock and cough. Eobard winced. And pushed Barry's mouth off of his cock.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." Barry was cut off from the hard smack against his face from Eobard. "No teeth." He shouted. "You will learn to deep-throat my cock, and if you use your teeth, even by accident, I will punish you!" Barry nodded, blood coming out of his mouth. Eobard grabbed his chin, "Now, continue." Barry rubbed Eobard's cock until it got harder, and continued to suck it. Slowly continuing to deep-throat it, getting comfortable. His breathing became more natural, and he calmed himself. He continued sucking his cock for what seemed like ages. Eobard's moans echoing threw the room. As Barry continued sucking, Eobard's breathing became faster, and his moans less predictable. "Now.. Mr. Allen... You will keep my cum in your mouth until I tell you to swallow it." He said between breaths. Barry sucked faster, to quickly get Eobard to cum. Eobard moaned loudly and came into Barry's mouth.

Barry looked up at Eobard, waiting on him to tell him to swallow. Eobard looked at Barry, shocked that he was able to keep most of the cum in his mouth. A small trickle of Eobard's seed, trickled down Barry's mouth, falling onto his chest. Eobard couldn't help thinking it was a beautiful sight to behold. Oh how weak The Flash truly is in this form. Eobard stood up, and walked over to his Jeans. And pulled out his phone, and sat back on the bed. "Now Mr. Allen, I am going to take some photos. And you will let me." Barry eyes widened in horror. 'It wasn't enough to force himself upon him, but he has to document it? That sick bastard.' He thought. Eobard took a photo of Barry in his current state, and smiled. Now Lean your head up towards the ceiling," Barry obeyed. "Good, he said, now open your mouth and show me." He demanded. Barry looked back at Eobard and shook his head. "Now we can do this one of two ways, you can do what I have asked you like a good boy, or I will punish you. The choice is up to you." Barry winced and looked back up at the ceiling and opened his mouth, to let Eobard take his photo. "Eobard looked back at the pictures and seemed satisfied. "Good, now gargle it, like its mouth wash." Barry obeyed. "Now swallow." He said. Barry hesitated, but complied. He gagged as the warm liquid ran down his throat. 

Eobard stood up, and pulled Barry up and sat him down on the bed, and feel to his knees. "What are you doing?" Eobard glared at him, causing Barry to stop talking. Eobard, looked at Barry's cock. It was slightly hard. "Hmm, seems you liked a little of what we did." Eobard said mockingly. Barry covered himself in shame. "Its only natural," Eobard said, as he moved Barry's hands away. He grabbed his cock and massaged it, watching it get harder. "Do not resist me, or the consequences will be more than last night." Barry tried to relax, tried to think about someone else doing this to me, but all he could think about was Eobard. He closed his eyes, and pretended it was Snart. Oh how he liked him. Immediately Barry grew completely hard. Eobard laughed, causing Barry to snap back to reality, "That didn't take long." Before Barry could respond, Eobard started to suck Barry's cock. Deep-throating it. Barry tried to deny the pleasure, but it was over whelming. A moan escaped his lips, and he felt Eobard smile against his cock. Eobard quickened his pace, causing Barry to tilt back onto the bed. Barry was having trouble keeping up. Eobard started to suck his cock, faster using the speed voice, vibrating his cock with his mouth. Barry arched his back and came into Eobard's mouth. 

Barry laid on the bed, humiliated and ashamed. His thoughts racing. Eobard climbed onto the bed, and placed his mouth onto Barry's lips. Barry obeyed and opened his mouth. Eobard spit Barry's cum back into his mouth without warning." Barry coughed, causing him to swallow most and the rest to spill out of his mouth. Barry sat up to catch his breath. The taste of Eobard's cum and his own remained in his mouth. Eobard smiled, "Are you ready for some more?" He asked. Barry stood up, shocked. How much more could he want. He asked himself. Barry, nodded. "Good." Eobard said. "Now lay down on your stomach." Barry complied. He felt Eobard's heat and he climbed on top of Barry. He heard Eobard open up something, he hoped it would be lube. He did follow Eobard's directions. Eobard positioned himself, and placed the tip of his cock into Barry's ass. Slowly putting more in, stretching out Barry. Barry felt the pain, his body getting hot. "Breath." Eobard said patiently. "Relax." 

Barry did as he was told, and Eobard continued stretching Barry out. Slowly the pain turned into pleasure. Barry grabbed a hold of the bed sheet and squeezed it. Eobard took this as an invitation to thrust harder. The sudden movement caused Barry to scream out. "Please, Eo.. Eobard, be gentle." He begged between screams. Eobard didn't slow down, he speed up. He grabbed Barry's hand and placed them behind his back holding him in place. "Mr. Allen, where could you possibly get the idea that I would be gentle. You should know better than to take me for my word." He said cruelly. Barry screamed out as Eobard thrust deeper into Barry's ass. "I can't take this no more. Barry pleaded. "Please, please come." Eobard let go of Barry's hands, and slowly pulled his cock out. Barry, let out a sigh of relief. Eobard leaned on Barry's back, his cock right near his hole. He laughed, and slammed his cock back into Barry's ass causing the most horrific scream. He continued to pull out and slam back in, until Barry was sobbing. "Please. Please" Barry begged. Eobard smiled, "Say, you are mine, and you want my cum into your ass." "I'm your's and I want your cum in my ass." Barry begged. Eobard thrust into his ass, "Say you are mine." "I'm your's." Barry cried out. "Again!" Eobard shouted. "I'm yours Eobard. You own me. Please cum into my ass." Eobard thrust a few more times, and moaned loudly as he came into Barry's ass. 

Eobard laid on top of Barry for a while. There hot, sweaty bodies, tangled into one. There breathing almost matching each other. He rolled over, and laid next to Barry. He felt satisfied. He looked over at Barry, and laughed. Barry had fallen asleep while he laid on him. He smiled as he looked at his slave, his defeated slave. He got up and pulled his clothes on. He walked over to Barry, and ran his finger across Barry's mouth. "I will continue to defeat you, I will make you mine, and I will break you." He whispered to Barry. He then rushed to his house, in a blink of an eye.

Eobard's House:  
Eobard stepped out of the shower, drying off. He pulled on his boxers, and glanced at the time. "Ugh." He moaned. "Its three in the morning, I got carried away." He shook his head. He checked Gideon before he laid down to ensure his actions didn't interfere with the timeline. Smiling in relief he laid down, he could continue to dominate Barry to his hearts content, and not cause any distruptions. He had to be careful, changing the future could be harmful and mess everything he worked so hard for. 'As long as I keep doing what I am doing, I shouldn't interfear with the events happening.' He thought as he closed his eye. He slowly drifted off to sleep. He slept good for the first time, in years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the suggestions. I will continue to try to make the chapters longer as I go. If you have anymore suggestions, ideas or even complaints please let me know. And yes, there will be more to come, and more events to happen. Thanks again for reading. Enjoy! Cheers!


	6. Completion

Barry woke up the next morning, and realized he had fallen asleep on Eobard. He groaned as he saw the time, he was going to be late to work. He grumbled and quickly showered and dressed and rushing over to STAR Labs. Without thought he walked into Eobard's office. He was Eobard sitting at the desk. "Good, you came without me calling you. Such a good boy." Eobard said. Barry felt his stomach turned. "I have some special plans for you." He said as he walked over to Barry. He picked up a bag, and took out a package and opened it. This is a Chasity belt, he said to Barry, now take off your pants and let me put this on you. Barry hesitated. Eobard glared. "Do not make me ask you twice." Barry obeyed. Eobard smiled as he placed the Chasity belt onto Barry. "This will let me control when you touch your cock, and when you came become aroused. You are mine, and I own you." He stated. "I will hold the key, and only I can let you out. So you better be a good boy." He looked at Barry with danger in his eyes. "Yes sir." Barry said. Eobard pointed to the door of his office, "You may leave and continue your daily schedules. I will see you tonight and you must get yourself ready before I get there." He sat down at his desk, watching Barry get dressed to leave. He smiled to himself, never in a million years did he think that he could have this much control, over him. And he was enjoying it.

Barry was in a rush to get home. After being at STAR Labs all day, he was ready to get home. He reached his apartment and let himself in. He glanced at his phone to check the time. Eobard would be expecting him to be ready by 7, which was in ten minuets. Barry sighed as he walked up the stairs. He didn't want to be doing this, but he had to. 'Eobard is a really sick and demented man.' He thought. He never thought that he would be a slave to anyone, let alone the murderer of his mother. But here he was, obeying, pretending to be owned, so he could keep his family safe and get faster. 'Just a little longer, I got this.' He thought. He got to his bedroom, and opened the door. Eobard had already been there. He groaned as he saw the cuffs attracted to the bed posts. And walked over to the note on his nightstand. "You are to get undressed, and cuff yourself in until I get back. In the nightstand is a toy and a gag. I expect you know what to do with that." Barry opened the nightstand, to reveal a locking butt plug and gag. 'Great, is there nothing he wont do to me.' Barry thought. 

Barry walked over to the bed, and attached himself to the sturdy ankle cuffs that were attached at the end of the bed posts. He first lubed up the plug, and took a deep breath as he held it against his hole, then gently eased it in. He didn't want to be doing this, he much rather be with someone he loved, or even was attracted to. He closed his eyes and gasped, his jaw tense, breathing heavily as the smooth metal plug made its way deeper into him. It was a slow process, and he knew that was why Eobard choose it. He wanted Barry to feel everything. Finally, it was in place. He reached down and pulled the locking mechanism and moaned softly as he felt the plug expand inside him. It took a little bit of fiddling, but he finally got the lock in place and clicked it closed. He couldn't help but take a second to feel the pleasure, and he felt sick to his stomach. He was conflicted. He didn't want to feel the pleasure, but he was couldn't stop it. He tried to focus on everything else, except the sensation. 

Next came the gag. 'Of course, he has to add a gag, he must be tired of my screaming.' Barry thought. He pushed it into his mouth, over his tongue, and buckled the harness behind his head, locking it as well. Then he laid on the bed, and placed his arms into them, and used his teeth to tighten the straps. He laid in the bed, and let out a deep sigh, he felt violated, and exposed. He shook his head and tried to shake his thoughts and relax into the mattress. It would be just a few more minuets until Eobard came, he had to just wait for the torture that was in store. He tried not to focus on the sensation in his ass, but it was too much to bare. The plug was pressing directly against his prostate, it wasn't enough to give him an erection, much less an orgasm, but if he moved a certain was, the pressure intensified, causing his cock to start leaking precum.  
Minuets, passed. He tried not to move his hips, but he was uncomfortable. 'Where is he?' Barry thought. He was in no mood to be violated by the man again, but he wanted to be released, so he could have a little while to himself. The repeat violations by Eobard, damaged him more and more. And that little time to himself he used to get himself together. Still moving his hips, he pulled against the cuffs that bound him, he hated the feeling of being restrained. It reminded him that he was helpless. He closed his eyes, and pressed his head down on the pillow. Trying to pass the time, he tried to imagine that Snart had been the one to tie him down, cage his cock and fill his ass and mouth. He created vivid fantasies in his head, and the more he thought of him, the more his hips moved, and the more he pulled against his restraints. 

Barry was enjoying himself. The plug and gag were uncomfortable, but he had to admit that imaging Snart being the cause for the discomfort caused him to moan softly, feeling utterly penetrated. But a sound made him snap back to reality, it was the sound of his doorknob turning. 'Shit, he's here.' Barry groaned. His heart pounding, he looked up at the door. His heart pounding. His breath caught in his throat as the door slowly opened and Eobard stepped into the room. Eobard smiled at Barry, knowing that Barry was enjoying himself while he was waiting. He didn't say a work as he walked future into the room, standing beside the bed. He stared down at Barry, exploring his body, he had predator's eyes. At first, all he did was stare and Barry felt weak under the weight of his eyes. Still pulling on his bonds, he was uncomfortably aware of how far his legs were spread apart, how vulnerable he was, how exposed he was. He couldn't move, he couldn't hide himself. 

After along moment, Eobard reached down and put his hand on Barry's chest, slowly moving it down his stomach. Barry felt his entire body go tense, and he shut his eyes tight. Eobard's hand slowed even more as he reached the Chasity. He lightly ran his hand down it, and curve under to feel Barry's ass. Barry couldn't struggle, he was helpless. He gasped as Eobard's fingers went under his ass, and took a hold of the plug and pulled on it, causing Barry to cry out with surprise and discomfort. "You don't think I know you enjoyed yourself, while you were waiting?" He asked, pushing the plug in further and pulling it out as far as it would go before forcing it back in again. "Thinking about another man are we? Does he know that this is the kind of things you like?" Barry shook his head frantically. He didn't want to piss off Eobard and he didn't want this to get out to anyone. He tried to close his legs, get away, but nothing worked. He was stuck, and at the mercy of Eobard. 'Why am I so weak' He thought.  
Eobard chuckled. "You like this lock?" He said gruffly. "You didn't notice I haven't brought a key have you?" Barry looked up in confusion and fear clutched him as he realized that Eobard was completely unclothed and no key in sight. He felt sick to his stomach. Eobard had complete control over him. A million thoughts ran through his head, and for a moment his focus shifted away from the scene unfolding before him. Where are the keys? Did Eobard hide them, are there any keys at all? He panicked.

A soft click brought him back to the present, and he realized with growing horror that the plug inside him was getting smaller. Eobard had unlocked it. Barry bit down on the gag as he felt a finger slide inside him. Barry couldn't help the sob that escaped from him as Eobard continued to finger him. He thought he would be used to this, but he wasn't. Each time, it kept breaking him further. He didn't want to do this, but there was no other choice. It wasn't painful, it was the same feeling he craved from Snart. He wanted to feel humiliated, violated, and dirty by the hands of Snart, not Eobard. Before Barry could get used to Eobard fingering him, he slid a second finger in alongside the first, and pushed them deep inside him. Barry gasped and he felt himself spread wide. He moaned, arching his back and curling his toes at the sensation. He felt the wetness, and he knew that his cock was leaking. God, it wasn't fair, why couldn't this be Snart. Why do I have to feel pleasure from a man, I want dead.  
  


He felt the wetness below him, and knew that his cock was leaking. His body didn't seem to care about the disgust, despair, and hopelessness he was feeling. His dick bulged in its cage, and he could feel the precum soaking the sheets beneath him. His body didn't care that the man who murdered his Mom was doing this to him, all it cared about was the pleasure he was experiencing. He had fantasied about this exact scenario, awhile back when he first met Snart. He craved it, he yearned for it. But not by this man. He moaned again. He didn't want to be turned on. He was to disgusted to be turned on and yet he was. His body was betraying him. "See, I knew you would enjoy this, Mr. Allen." He murmured. "I know you all to well, you'll really like whats coming next."

Barry shook his head. But Eobard paid him no mid. He withdrew his fingers and zoomed out of the room and returned with lube, and the keys. A wicked smile appeared upon his face. He walked over to Barry's bed posts and released him. Barry rubbed his wrists, and ankles. "Now, I want you to lay on your stomach. And I will cuff you. Barry obeyed, knowing if he went against him, he would loose. Eobard cuffed him harder than before. Barry winced as he was spread as far as he could. Barry cringed at the sensation of Eobard's cock resting on top of his ass and he leaned over him. He was about to be fucked, and knowing Eobard, he wouldn't be gentle. He had begged before and even believed that he would. But he knew better now. Eobard wasted no time, quickly lubing himself up, and tossing the tube to the floor. He adjusted his position, using one had to spread Barry's cheeks apart, and using the other to press the tip of his cock against Barry's hole.

Barry's breath caught in his throat as he felt Eobard's cock ease its way into him. Eobard paused with just the head inside for a moment, and Barry took a deep, shaky breath. Well, this wasn't so bad. He was pretty sure he could handle this. He'd just let Eobard do what he wanted, then it would be over. But he just needed to get this over with first.But then, Eobard pushed his cock in further, past Barry's sphincter, and the pain was unbearable. He writhed and screamed, but Eobard didn't even notice. He just kept pushing further in, until he was balls deep, and Barry was sure he was being ripped in half. For a moment, he simply hovered there, above Barry's squirming body, letting the boy's movements give him the pleasure he was looking for."You're so tight," he whispered, thrusting his hips against Barry's ass, burying his dick deep inside him. "Speedsters heal quickly, causing you to be a virgin again." Barry felt himself fill with dread, so the pain will never end, he thought. It will always be new to me. 

It would be a long time before Barry would be able to take his cock without pain, and Eobard saw no reason to make it worse than it needed to be. He had been a good boy, and followed his directions. So, while he wanted to ruthlessly pound away at the boy's tight hole, he waited, allowing him to adjust to his girth.Barry was panting and blubbering and screaming, but there was nothing he could do. Eobard's weight on him kept him reasonably still, and the more he moved, the more it hurt. Finally, after many long minutes, he quieted, the worst of the pain having subsided. "There, that's better," Eobard murmured. "That's a good boy." With that, he began thrusting slowly, pushing his cock as far as it would go inside Barry. The squirming, mewling man beneath him was warm, wet, and gloriously tight. It wouldn't take him long at all to finish. But he wanted this to last. He was marking his territory, taking ownership of Barry. So he paced himself. He tilted his hips upward, changing the angle of his thrusts and pushing his cock downward, rubbing it directly against Barry's prostate.

Barry felt the change and gasped, his hands clenched tightly into fists. The sensation of being filled, being fucked, being raped was already the most emotionally and physically intense thing he'd ever experienced, his cock was already oozing precum, and the contact against his prostate was too much for his willpower to handle. His body and his lust took over, shutting his brain down and seemingly acting without any conscious thought. He felt his back arch, pushing back against the man who raped him, urging his mothers killer to go deeper, harder.

God, what was happening to him? How could he be turned on by this? The first two times this happened he felt himself slowly allowing himself small pleasures. He didn't want this, But he couldn't help it anymore. He couldn't resist it. He started moaning, gasping around the gag in his mouth, giving himself over to the control Eobard had over him."That's it," Eobard murmured approvingly. "That's a good boy. Show me what a filthy whore you are."His words made Barry's cock jump inside the cage. Barry began panting as Eobard's thrusts quickened, until the man pressed himself hard against Barry's ass, burying his cock as far as it would go, his entire body quivering with the orgasm. Barry could feel the thick, warm fluid inside him, could feel the throbbing of Eobard's cock, the weight of him on top of him.

Then, Eobard pulled out, rising back to his feet and pulling his pants back up. Barry turned, looking up at Eobard as he felt the warm semen seeping out of him. He wondered what Eobard was going to do to him next. He didn't have to wonder for long. Eobard grabbed the plug once again and quickly pushed it back inside him, clicking the lock closed. He grabbed the key's off floor examined each key, and pulled two off, setting them on the nightstand. "These are the keys to your ankle cuffs and your wrist cuffs," he explained. " Uncuff yourself. If you ever want the plug and gag removed, you'll crawl out into the living room, on your hands and knees, completely naked. You'll crawl up to me and put your face in my crotch, begging me to let you suck my cock. Do you understand?" What could Barry do? He nodded, averting his gaze. "Good, I own you, I can see you are starting to enjoy this. And if you think that things can't get anymore humiliating for you, think again. I have more plans for you" Eobard said. With that, he turned and left, closing the door behind him. And Barry was left alone.

Once Eobard left, he sobbed. He was embarrassed and ashamed. He allowed himself to enjoy every bit of Eobard. He enjoyed it. And he wanted to go out to the living room and beg to suck his cock. He didn't want to but he couldn't stop thinking it. What is wrong with me, he thought. So what did this mean? Did Eobard own him now? Do I want this? A few minuets passed as Barry laid there his conflicting thoughts in his mind. He was terrified. And dread flooded over him. He knew he couldn't lie there forever, with trembling hands, he picked up the two keys and unlocked his hands and ankles. He tried to pull the gag out, tried to force the harness over his heads. But he knew even before he tried he couldn't do it. The only way was to get it off, along with the plug was to go out in the living room and beg Eobard. He had to ignore his thoughts and get through this. Sighing, completely defeated and broken, he dropped to his knees, opened the door, and crawled out to the living room to beg Eobard. Deep down, he knew there was no going back. Nothing would ever be the same, he wanted to desperately please Eobard. He didn't know why, and it was killing him inside. 'Am I broken? Is this what I want?' He thought as he opened his door and crawled over to Eobard. Who was already waiting for his slave. Eobard Smirked, knowing that he was right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more to this story soon. If you have any ideas, complaints, or opinions please let me know. I welcome them all. And again, thanks for reading and enjoying this. :)


	7. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry surprises Eobard.

Barry crawled up to Eobard who was smiling wickedly. "Oh I see, you have come. Good boy." He said. Now beg. Barry unable to talk, just burried his face into Eobard's croch. Eobard moaned. "Mmmmm, I guess you really can't beg because your mouth is still gaged." Eobard looked down and unlocked the gag, slowly taking it off. Barry coughed, and looked up at Eobard. "Please, let me suck your cock." He begged. Eobard grabbed Barry under the chin. "Only if you admit I am your Master." He said with a growl. Barry swallowed hard. 'He didn't want to admit that, but here he was on his knees, begging.' "You are.. my Master.." He said hesitantly. Eobard extended his hand and smacked Barry across the face, causing him to fall over onto the floor. He sat back up, his face stinging. "I didn't ask you to hesitate, Mr. Allen. I want you to say it like you mean it!" Eobard said angerly. Barry held back his tears, "I'm sorry. You are my Master, you own me." He said, getting back into position. He burried his face into Eobard's croch. Licking his cock. "Please, let me suck it, please let me please you." He moaned at Eobard. Eobards, cock grew harder. He shifted allowing Barry to fill his mouth with his cock. 

Eobard could feel the desire, the want, the need coming from Barry. He smiled as Barry started to suck his cock. 'It's working. He's becoming mine. Its not about protecting his family anymore, its about my needs.' He thought. 'And he doesn't even know it, yet.' He looked down at Barry, stifling a moan. The young man, whom he hated, was on his knees. He was begging, and pleasing him. This flash, was truly weak, was truly his slave. It was beautiful. He didn't love the Flash. He simply hated him, he loved the power he had over him. He loved the strength that he took from him. Yes, he took his will away, but Barry still had speed. And he would get him faster, and he would get back home. And then he would destroy him. He would cause Barry to regret everything he done, this was only one step of his plan to dominate, humiliate the flash. The fun had just started. 

Eobard lost in his thoughts, didn't feel Barry slip a finger into his own ass. Eobard, shocked jumped back. Barry looked up and smiled a gleam in his eye. "Whats wrong, master, was that too much?" Eobard frowned. How dare he try to do something he didn't ask for, nor didn't want. He picked up Barry and threw him onto the couch, causing Barry to hit his head. "Ow, why must you hurt me?" He asked, rubbing his head. At that Eobard, climbed on top of Barry. "You do not do anything to me, that I do not allow or ask you to do." He said, danger in his eyes. "You are nothing to me, you do not get to do that... to me." Barry looked up into Eobard's eyes. 'So he's a virgin.' Barry thought. Eobard wrapped his hands around Barry, and started to chock him as if reading his thoughts. "We are not a couple, you are my slave, that is all." He said. "Do you understand?" Barry nodded, tears in his eyes. He couldn't breath. He tried to escape, but Eobard was still stronger than he was. 

Eobard, let go of the grip around Barry's throat, allowing him some breath. "Now that we have that under control. I am going to punish you." Eobard stood up and left the room. Barry sat up, and rubbed his neck. He didn't even know why he did it. It just happened. And it had shocked both of them. 'Now I am going to be punished.' Great he thought. He looked over to the table. The keys were there. He could unlock the plug and the Chasity, he needed relief. But he kept still. Eobard had already begin to program Barry, without Barry noticing the real effects just yet. Eobard returned swiftly, with a whip. Barry's eyes widened. "I think that a few licks from this, will stop you in the future from getting any ideas." He said with a smirk. "Now come here, and get on your knees and face away." Barry did as he was told. On the inside he screamed no, he wanted to run and get away. But his body once again betrayed him and did as it was told. Almost eager to get punished. Maybe he felt he needed this for allowing such a man to have control. 

With Barry on his knees, Eobard started to whip him. Barry screamed, causing Eobard's cock to grow harder. He kept whipping Barry, causing blood to start pouring down his back. Eobard smiled at the sight. He got down on one knee, and touched the blood. "Red, like your flash. Suits you well." Barry winced at the pain. "Now," Eobard said reaching for the keys." How about I let this plug out?" He asked. "Please Master." Barry said between breaths. Eobard unlocked the plug and pulled it out. Causing Barry to moan in relief. Eobard then positioned himself, and grabbed Barry's hips. And thrust into him. Barry let out a screamed, followed by moans of pleasure. Eobard, continued to thrust. Barry's tight ass squeezing his cock. Eobard moaned, causing Barry's own cock to push against the cage. He wanted to shout that he needed it to be unlocked, that he needed relief. But he remained silent. Eobard kept moaning and clawed at Barry's freshly whipped back. Barry winced in pain, but was surprised by the pleasure it sent him. Eobard, sensing Barry's pleasure, sped up. Grunting and loosing control. He pulled at Barry's hair, causing his screams of pleasure to get louder and echo through the room. Eobard thrust his cock a few more times and came into Barry's ass. He pulled out, and examined his handy work. Barry's back was seeping with blood, his cum was spilling out of his ass. "Get up Mr. Allen." He said, walking over to the couch. Barry did as he was told, he struggled to get up at first due to the pain. But he stood up tall and walked over to Eobard. Eobard pointed to the keys, motioning for him to grab them. Barry did, and brought them to him. Eobard leaned forward and unlocked Barry's Chasity. Barry's cock was swollen and purple, begging to be released. 

Eobard, touched it. Causing Barry to wince, and grow hard. "Do you want to cum?" He asked. "Yes, Master. Please let me cum." Eobard pointed to the ground. "You are to lay there and look at me, flat on your back and masturbate. But do not cum until I tell you to." Barry laid down on the ground. Groaning at the pain from his back, and grabbed his cock. Massaging it slowly. He looked at Eobard, and groaned. Eobard's eyes widened, at Barry's clear pleasure of it all. No hesitation, no fear. He expected Barry to do what he said, but have conflict about it. But he wanted to look at him, he wanted Eobard to watch him, it shocked Eobard. "Do you like this Mr. Allen." He said softly. "Yes, Master I Do." Barry said honestly. Eobard put his had up to his mouth to hide his emotions. He didn't want Barry to see him like this. He grunted. "Mr. Allen, I want you to imagine me fucking you." Barry's hand sped up, using his speed force. His back arching, moaning loudly he shouted, "yes Master." Barry did this for a while, before Eobard told him to cum. As Barry came, he shouted Eobard's name. Eobard and Barry sat in silence for awhile, before Eobard told Barry to clean up, shower and put the Chasity back on. Eobard left in a hurry, he needed to get away, get home, and think. He needed to see if the future had changed any. Barry seemed to eager, to quickly, and it concerned him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more. I can't believe so much has already happened. Thanks for sticking around. :) I will update as soon as I get done with the next chapter. If you have any ideas, suggestions or complaints don't hesitate to say. :)


	8. Regret

"Gideon, has the future changed any?" Eobard asked. "The future is in flux." She stated. "Look again." Eobard shouted. "I can look as much as you like, but the future is in flux." Eobard threw his cup across the room. Things had gotten to far, he went to far. He sat down on the couch, hands running threw his hair. 'How do I fix it?' He thought. Eobard sat there for what seemed like hours, going threw his thoughts, trying to find the best way to send things back to the way they were meant to be. Finally he had figured it out. Feeling grim, he headed into star labs. 

"Mr. Allen." he said bitterly. "I need you to come in here." He said as Barry walked by his office. Barry eagerly entered, and shut the door behind in. Barry walked up to Eobard and feel to his knees. "What do you need, Master." He said, running his hands over Eobard's cock. Eobard closed his eyes, and took Barry's hand and pushed it away. Barry looked up confused. "I don't think we should continue this." He said, now looking at Barry. "I still want you to continue to keep suspicion off of me, and get faster. But anything else, needs to stop." Barry looked up. He should feel relief, he should be happy. But deep down he wasn't. "Why, did I do something wrong? Did I not please you. Am I nothing to you?" Eobard narrowed his eyes. "You were nothing to me, to start with. You are still nothing now. I have never had any emotion towards you except hatred. What happened between us, was me having all the power and control. That is it." Barry opened his mouth to speak but Eobard cut him off. "You are free to be with whom every you like, do whatever you want. Just don't cross me. Or I will end you and your friends. Now leave Mr. Allen." Barry did as he was told. 

Barry walked down the corridor, he should be happy. He was free. But he wanted Eobard. But how could he want someone like him? 'I need a drink.' Barry thought as he raced towards the nearest bar. Barry sat at the bar, downing the drinks. It was one of the few times he wished he could get drunk, but the speed for enabled him. "Oh Barry, look at you. Not fighting crime?" A snarky voice shouted. Barry turned around and his heart stopped. "Snart." He said. Leonard walked over to Barry and patted him on the back. "Why not call me Leonard." He said. Barry blushed at the thought of calling him by his first name. "Well come and have a drink Leonard." he said. Leonard laughed, "I've never passed up a free drink, and I'm not going to start now." Barry and Leonard continued to drink into the night. Leonard obviously drunk, and Barry completely sober. "Well Flash... I mean Barry." Leonard winked. "I guess you can hold your liquor better than I can." Barry blushed. "Let me help you home." He offered. Leonard nodded. Barry stood up and brought Leonard to his house, using the speed for. Leonard feel over. "That's even tougher when you've been drinking." He laughed. Barr helped Leonard up. He looked into his eyes, then helped him over to his bed. Leonard leaned forward and kissed Barry. Barry jumped back. 

"What are you doing?" He shouted. Leonard looked hurt. "Do you not find me attractive?" He asked. Barry blinked. Of course he did. But Eobard would be angry. "Its not that." He said. Leonard stood up, and placed his hand under Barry's chin. "Come on." And kissed him, this time Barry kissing him back. 'I am free, and I meant nothing to him. And if I did he would be here now.' He thought, leaning back into the kiss. It felt good. Leonard pulled Barry's shirt off, smiling. Barry in return took off the rest of his clothes and Leonard's. "Oh your quick." Leonard said. Barry laughed and pushed Leonard onto the bed, climbing on top of him. They kissed for awhile. Leonard rolled Barry onto his back, and kissed down his chest. Barry moaned. It felt good, Leonard kissing him softly. Being gentle. 

He wanted more. He needed more. Leonard, started to suck Barry's cock. He started slow, getting to know it. Barry, gasped, and arched his back. Leonard to this as an invitation, and started to suck faster, filling his mouth with Barry's cock. Starting to deep throat it. Barry continued to moan. Leonard placed his finger into Barry's ass. Barry winced. But was quickly overcome by pleasure. Leonard placed a second, then third finger, stretching out Barry. Barry arched his back and started to thrust forward, catching Leonard off guard. Leonard quickly adapted to the thrusting and continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Barry's ass Barry came, deep into Leonard's throat. And laid down in his bed. Leonard climbed on top of Barry, and smiled. "That was fun." He said. 

Barry placed his hand on Leonard's cheek. And laughed. Leonard leaned down for a deep passionate kiss. "I've been thinking about this day, since I first met you." He said. Barry nodded. "Me too." Leonard and Barry continued to kiss, entangled in each others arm. Barry climbed on-top of Leonard. And reached for the lube. He started to massage Leonard's cock, causing him to moan. Leonard looked up at Barry, as Barry lathered up his cock. "What... Are... you doing?" He asked in-between moans. Barry smiled, and slowly placed Leonard's cock into his ass. Leonard moaned loudly. "You are so tight." Barry smiled and continued to rid Leonard's cock. After a while, Leonard started to thrust with Barry's movements. Barry and Leonard's moaned echoed in the room. Causing the hairs on Barry's neck to stand on end. Leonard''s moans started to get louder, and Barry new he was about to cum. "Cum for me." Barry asked. Leonard's thrusts became erratic. "Please cum into my ass." Leonard thrust one more time and his moans echoed threw the room. His cum, filling Barry's ass. Shortly after Barry came onto Leonard's stomach. He rolled off of Leonard and laid next to him. There breathing was heavy, and they stared at each other as they caught there breaths. "Barry did you cum, without me touching you. Barry blushed in embarrassment. "It just felt so good." He said. Leonard laughed and kissed Barry. Barry laid on Leonard's chest, and listened to his heart beat. They both feel asleep.

Eobard went into his time vault. "Gideon, has my actions fixed the flux?" He asked. "No. It seems nothing has changed." Eobard took off his glasses and ran his hands threw his hair. "I guess that wasn't the issue." He stated. He checked his cameras. 'Where are you Mr. Allen.' He thought. He checked all the cameras, and got to the last few. He had placed cameras at Leonards place. To keep tabs on him. His eyes narrowed, as he saw the encounter. 'How dare he.' He thought. His familiar hatred, returned to him. Even stronger than before. He continued to watch the encounter to the end, he felt a new feeling. An unfamiliar one. 'Is this what jealously feels like?' He thought. 'That's my toy, I own him.' He stood up and started to pace. 'I need to fix this.' He thought. He continued to pace, and thought of a plan. But first he was going to get his revenge. He smiled at the camera, at the sleeping Barry. He glanced over to Leonard, "I'm going to take care of you." He said. 

He rushed over to Leonard;s place. And stood by the bed. "Wake up, Mr. Allen." He shouted. Barry jumped up. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Eobard grabbed Barry and pushed him into the wall. "I could ask you the same damn question." He growled. Barry's eyes widened. "You said I was free to do whatever I wanted." He said. Eobard let go of Barry and walked over to Leonard. "I changed my mind." He said. "I thought it was your personal feelings toward me, that changed the future. And I thought I could fix that by stooping things with you. But I was wrong." He said placing his hands on Leonard's chest. Barry ran over and tried to stop him. "Don't hurt him." He said. "You know I will do whatever you want." Eobard threw Barry into the wall. Causing him to go threw it. "I know this." He growled. "You will do whatever I want. But I need you to hate me." He vibrated his hand and looked over at Barry. "And that means, doing things, to remind you of your place." He thrust his hand into Leonard's chest. It was easy killing him. He was already drunk and passed out. He could have waited until he was sober and was able to fight back. But he really could care less, he needed him dead.  
"No!" Barry shouted, running over, and pushing Eobard back into the wall. Barry grabbed Leonard. "Wake up." He cried. But it was too late. Eobard had killed him. Eobard stood up, "you caught me off guard." He laughed. And Grabbed Barry and rushed over to Eobard's house. Throwing Barry onto his bed. "That will not happen again." He stated. Barry sat on the bed, tears running down his face. "You didn't need to kill him." Eobard simply smiled. "Gideon. Has the future returned back to normal?" He asked. Gideon came on. "The future is no longer in flux, it has returned back to its normal state." She responded. Barry's eyes opened wide. "What is that?" He asked. Eobard laughed. "nothing for you to be concerned about." Barry jumped off the bed and walked over to Eobard. "You killed him to change the future?" Barry pushed Eobard. "Why? Do you really think you are that important? That his life didn't matter?" Eobard Grabbed Barry by the hand, and thrust him against the wall. He looked into Barry's eyes. "Didn't I say that would be the last time you caught me off guard? You do not put your hands on me." He said. "You are mine. Have you lost your place?" Barry's eyes widened. "I will teach you where you need to be, Mr. Allen. You keep that hatred. I need that."


	9. Punishment

"You don't respect me," he said softly, gazing down at him where he lay tied to the bed. Legs splayed, arms hitched high, crossed at the wrists and bound with rope. There is only a bit of give where it's looped around the middle the headboard. Enough movement to keep him somewhat immobile and very volnerable."You don't respect me," Eobard repeated dangerously. "I'm your master, nothing more. He settles his necked body at the edge of the bed, the swell of one well-rounded ass cheek just barely grazing his bare hip. "You like to push me. Make me angry. For centeries. you have frustrated me. But now you are at my mercy." He said. One slim hand skims upward along his stomach, between the sharply defined muscles of his chest. The slight tremble there gives him some measure of satisfaction. He isn't entirely unaffected. Salvageable. "You," he continued, "are an animal. And, no matter how hard I try to tame you" his hand curls around his throat, just below his chin. He squeezes firmly, tilts his head back so his gaze is locked with his "you remain feral. Hungry. A selfish brat."He watched the slide of his tongue over his full bottom lip, wanting to taste it. To bite it. "Forgive me, Master," he whispered.Eobard scoffed, releasing his hold on his neck. his fingers dance over the line of his jaw. "Now you ask forgiveness." he laughed, though there's no humor in it. "You dare ask me to forgive you? No there is no forgiveness.""Master-"Eobard reached down and wrapped his hands around Barry's throat. "Don't lie. Don't apologize. What's done is done." He stands like that a long moment, drinking in the stuggle, ragid breaths escaping him. Eobard moved, his head turning toward the closet where he keeps his "toys". But then, as if a thought has crossed his mind, he turns back to him, and lifts his taunt body up onto the bed. "It seems," Eobard said in that low, husky voice, "I was wrong about you. Was I wrong about you, my toy?" Eobard's fingers trail slowly down his torso, his nails digging in just enough to bite and leave angry red lines along his sides. There's pleasure mixed with the pain, just the way he likes it, but not enough to give him any sort of satisfaction. Just the way Eobard likes it."No, master," Barry replied, arching just a little under her touch. "Hm. Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't good to you. Maybe that criminal snart was more your speed."Eobards eyes flick up to his, watchin

"You don't respect me," he said softly, gazing down at him where he lay tied to the bed. Legs splayed, arms hitched high, crossed at the wrists and bound with rope. There is only a bit of give where it's looped around the middle the headboard. Enough movement to keep him somewhat immobile and very volnerable."You don't respect me," Eobard repeated dangerously. "I'm your master, nothing more. He settles his necked body at the edge of the bed, the swell of one well-rounded ass cheek just barely grazing his bare hip. "You like to push me. Make me angry. For centeries. you have frustrated me. But now you are at my mercy." He said.

One slim hand skims upward along his stomach, between the sharply defined muscles of his chest. The slight tremble there gives him some measure of satisfaction. He isn't entirely unaffected. Salvageable. "You," he continued, "are an animal. And, no matter how hard I try to tame you" his hand curls around his throat, just below his chin. He squeezes firmly, tilts his head back so his gaze is locked with his "you remain feral. Hungry. A selfish brat."He watched the slide of his tongue over his full bottom lip, wanting to taste it. To bite it.

"Forgive me, Master," he whispered.Eobard scoffed, releasing his hold on his neck. his fingers dance over the line of his jaw. "Now you ask forgiveness." he laughed, though there's no humor in it. "You dare ask me to forgive you? No there is no forgiveness.""Master-"Eobard reached down and wrapped his hands around Barry's throat. "Don't lie. Don't apologize. What's done is done."

He stands like that a long moment, drinking in the stuggle, ragid breaths escaping him. Eobard moved, his head turning toward the closet where he keeps his "toys". But then, as if a thought has crossed his mind, he turns back to him, and lifts his taunt body up onto the bed. "It seems," Eobard said in that low, husky voice, "I was wrong about you. Was I wrong about you, my toy?"

Eobard's fingers trail slowly down his torso, his nails digging in just enough to bite and leave angry red lines along his sides. There's pleasure mixed with the pain, just the way he likes it, but not enough to give him any sort of satisfaction. Just the way Eobard likes it."No, master," Barry replied, arching just a little under her touch. "Hm. Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't good to you. Maybe that criminal snart was more your speed."Eobards eyes flick up to his, watching him closely. "Maybe," he whispers, "I should just let you go again and just kill all those close to you."

This brings a strong reaction. Barry growled low in his throat, his hips thrusting up from the bed. As if to say no, please take me. Eobard laughed, leaning forward to plant his palms on either side of him."Oh, so now you care! I didn't know you cared so much Mr. Allen."Barry's eyes flashed Angry. Eobard reveled in the emotion."You didn't seem to have a thought for me when you were grinding against that low life criminal," he accused. . He brings his face close to his."I wonder what he tastes like," he murmured. "I wonder if he'd moan for you. Beg you to fuck his tight little ass."

A low rumble echoes through Barry. He tuged at his bindings. Barry's body betraying him. 'Why does this turn me on?' He thought."That turns you on, hm?" Eobard asked. Anger flashed in Eobard he lunged forward a bit to sink his teeth into Barry's neck. Breaking the skin, causing Barry to moan in pain and pleasure."Fuck," Barry yelled. Eobard laughed as he ran his tounge over where his teeth marked him, savoring the taste of the sweat and blood on his skin. Barry shuddered. Eobard got up off of Barry. "You have been bad." He said walking accross the room. "I will serverly punish you."  
Eobard pulled out a whip and lashed Barry across his chest. Causing welps to appear. Barry flinched. Causing Eobard to enjoy it. "I need more response." He said, lashing Barry harder, over and over. Causing the whip to break the skin, blood oozing from his wounds. Barry screamed out, unable to contain the pain. Eobard enjoyed each scream as they echoed around the room. Eobard stood above Barry, watching his wounds heal themselves. Eobard ran his hand down his chest. "You see, we speedsters heal quickly. Which will mean after you heal, I will continue to do this. And it will feel new." He smiled wickidly. "And trust me, I will enjoy any pain I inflict upon you." Barry opened his mouth to tell him he didn't need to, but he didnt. He knew anything he said wouldn't matter. Eobard smiled, Barry was healed. There was no sign that he had done anything. And now, he could inflict the same pain, over and over. And it would be new to Barry.  
He continued to whip Barry, taking breaks until he healed. And continuing to do the same action over and over. Barry's screams continuing to get more desperate. After a few hours, Barry's desperation turned into anger. And he fought against his bonds, eventually getting fast enough to break them. Eobard put down the whip. "Good boy." He said. Barry stood there, unable to move. Eobard walked over to Barry and ran his hand down his bleeding chest. "You've gotten faster. Don't you see. I need your anger. You will get me home." He took his hand and brought Barry's mouth to his and kissed him. Barry didn't flinch, he didn't fight. Eobard was pleased.

  
"Get down on your knees and please me." He demanded. Barry did as he was told. He got down to his knees and put Eobard's already taunt cock into his mouth. He sucked his cock with ease. Eobard moaned. "You are learning arent you." This encouraged Barry, who in-return started to deep throat his cock. Eobard shifted himself so his entire member could enter Barry's mouth. Barry chocked but adjusted himself so he could deep throat his masters cock with ease. "Mmm, you are a dirty slut, you defiantly have learned." Barry continued to suck Eobard until Eobard pulled back and pointed to the bed. "Lay on your back." Barry walked over to the bed and laid on his back. Eobard climbed on the bed and adjusted himself. Disappointment appeared on his face as he saw Barry's wounds were already healed. He ran his hand down his chest. "Such a disappointment." He said. He looked down at Barry and smiled. "Oh well." And he thrust his cock deep into Barry's ass. Stretching him. Eobard took no time, he continued to fuck Barry's ass without mercy. He knew Barry was fast enough to get him home, and he needed to one time take advantage of him. To get what he was owed. He looked down at Barry again, who was looking back into Eobard's eyes. He could see the broken, fearful, and scarred flash. He thrust faster. He was broken. He had won, he had broke the flash's spirit. Eobard's thrust's got faster and unpredictable. "Tell me what you are, Mr. Allen." Barry opened his mouth. "I am nothing... I am your whore.. You are my master.." He said between breaths. "Good boy." Eobard said, before he thrust one more time, cumming into Barry's ass. "Good boy." He said again, as he looked into Barry's eyes. Eobard climbed off of Barry, and got dressed. "Tomorrow, you will get me home. You can tell your family the truth and I will get home. You can save your Mother if you like. That's your reward for finally breaking." Eobard walked out of the room, and Barry laid on the bed for a little bit longer before he got up and got dressed.

  
After Barry got dressed he went home, and told Joe the truth. "He is the reverse flash!. How do you know?" Joe asked. Barry took a deep breath. "Because I saw him standing and he told me. He's the one who did it, and he wants me to get him home." "And why would we do that?" Joe demanded. Barry looked down, he couldn't tell him that it was halfway because he couldn't disobey him, and also so he could save his Mom. Barry decided to tell him the latter. "Because I can go back and save my Mom." He stated. JOe took a deep breath but he knew better than to argue with Barry. Once he made up his mind, he knew that there was no going back. "Well lets get to the lab and tell everyone else."

STAR LABS:  
"There's no way he's the who you say he is." Catlin argued. Barry put up his hand. "I know, he's tricked all of us. But he is. He told me himself." He said. Catlin frowned. "I don't belive you." Eddie ran into the room. "Have you seen Iris?" He asked Joe. "No. I thought she was with you." Joe replied concern in his voice. As if on cue, Eobard rushed him holding Iris. Catlin's eyes widened. She was shocked. Joe put up his gun. "Let her go." Eobard smiled. "Not until you build this." He tossed plans to Cisco. Cisco looked at them, "what is this a time machine? How do you expect me to build it?" Eobard smiled. "Everything is in the time vault. Barry can show you where that is. After you build it, you can have Iris." He ran off. Cisco sighed deeply. "well I better get to work." "I'll help." Catlin said and Barry led them to the time vault.

Cisco built the machine, and set everything up. Eobard stood with Iris, "You start running, and do your part, and then I will do mine." He said. "And then you wont have to deal with me anymore." Barry nooded and ran into the time stream. Eobard released Iris and walked away.

He took a deep breath of relief. Barry Allen had gotten to the speed he needed to get him home. He was finally returning home, it was long over due. He took a deep breath, Barry just needed a few seconds and he'll be done. He looked up at the gang of people, smiling. "I would say a long goodbye, but I have a feeling that is not wanted." He winked at Joe, and sat in his machine. He got prepared to go, when he noticed a bolt of lightning appear. Before he could react Barry lunged at him, crashing him against the wall. Eobard stood up, "Why didnt you save her?" He yelled. "I told you what to do and you disobeyed me" He lunged at Barry, there streaks of lightning crashing around them. Barry couldn't hold back anymore, he couldn't let him leave. Not without justice. 'Forget what he did to me, he needs to pay for what he did to my Mother, and my father', Barry thought as he continued fighting with Eobard. 'I dont care what he does to me, I will not let him win anymore.'  
Eobard pushed Barry with such force, causing him to fall to the ground. "You disobeyed me." Eobard growled. "You attacked me, I thought we talked about this." He walked towards Barry. Barry gulped, he felt the fear and regret enter his body. "Now I will end you, and your friends." Eobard lifted his hand and went to stab Barry with it, but a gun shot went off. Eobard paused and looked over to Eddie stunned. "NO!" Shouted Iris. She feel to her knees and held Eddie, tears running down her face. "I just wanted to be your hero." He said. Iris, held him closer. "You are my hero Eddie, you always were."

Eobard turned to Barry. "what will you do now, I've controlled your life for so long. What will you possibly do without me?" He said cruelly as his body slowly ceased to exist. Barry stood there, for what seemed like hours. He felt nothing but guilt, anger, and fear. He should feel relieved, that Eobard was gone. But at what cost? He turned to Iris, who was still holding Eddie. She looked up at him, with sad eyes. She didn't blame him, no one did. But he blamed himself. He looked at Joe, and shook his head. "Bear, this isn't your..." Joe said quietly. But the ceiling started to unravel. "Whats going on now?" Cisco asked. Dr. Stein and Ronnie ran in. "Sorry were late. But Eobard ceasing to exist caused a singularity that is going to suck up the entire city and eventually the world. We got here as soon as we saw it. I'm sorry it wasn't sooner."Then I need to stop it." Barry stated. "No you aren't fast enough." Dr. Stein stated. Barry didn't listen. He ran up into the singularity. Dr. Stein looked at Ronnie. "I know you just got back." But he cant do this without us." Ronnie nodded. "Caitlin, I'm sorry." Caitlin shook her head. "You go ahead. Just come back." She said. Ronnie nodded and fused with Dr. Stein. They flew up into the singularity and helped Barry stop it. Barry started to run down back to everyone else. He looked up and saw Dr. Stein falling. He ran over to him and grabbed him. Placing him on the ground where everyone was standing. Caitlin ran over to Barry. "Ronnie?" She asked. Dr. Stein shook his head. "I'm sorry." Caitlin feel to her knees and cried. Barry felt bad. This was all his fault. His friends died because of him. He put his hand on Caitlin shoulder, and then ran. 


	10. Desire

A few months pass and the team has split up. With Eobard gone, Eddie, and Ronnie dead everyone went there separate ways. The Flash was torn between feelings of regret and hatred for himself. To redeem himself, he began to fix the city. Barry was working on Jitters when Iris stopped by, "Hey Barry." She watched him zoom around the room. "How are you holding up?" Barry stopped. "I'm not okay, nothing I can do will make any of this OK." Iris walked over to Barry and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Get everyone back together Bear. You cant fix everything and fight meta humans alone." "I cant." Barry sighed. "There deaths are my fault. I can't risk anyone's life like that."   
Just then, Cisco walked in. "That's not up to you man. I've missed you, and I want to get back together and work everything out." Barry shook his head. "I'm not taking no for an answer. I actually just got done talking to Caitlin and we've decided it's time." Barry looked up as Caitlin walked in. Tears in his eyes, he realized they didn't blame him for there deaths. "We need to work together, take a hold of this situation and fight for everyone we lost." Caitlin chimed in. Barry looked around the room, took a deep breath. It had been six months since the incident, a long six months. He had sought out therapy, by trying to fix everything and working alone. He was free of Eobard, and could finally move on. He was ready, he just didn't want to loose anyone else. "I will fight, and work with you guys. I will do this for Ronnie, Eddie and..." He paused. He tried not to think about him, the pain was too much to bare. He walked over to the group. "We will do this for all the victims of Eobard Thawne and make up for my mistakes. Everyone nodded and headed to Star labs to recreate what they stood for. 

  
**3 months later**  
Barry met a man named Thomas at Jitters. He was a handsome man, tall and muscular. "I've had a good time." Thomas said as he paid for the drinks. "But I must be going. Maybe we can hang out again and get to know each other a little more. " Barry smiled. "I'd love that." Barry watched as the handsome man left. He hadn't thought much of dating since the incident. But he had come to terms with himself. That man could no longer hurt him. He no longer had control over him. Barry smiled as he left, he never felt so in control and he was loving it. He walked out of Jitters and walked a few steps, out of no where a Shark man popped up and grabbed him. Barry tired to get out of his grasp but there was no use. 'Just when I am finally feeling happy.' He thought. He came to terms with his impending death, just when a shot went off causing the Shark man to release him. He feel to the ground and saw a man in a hood. He stood up. "Who are you?" He asked hesitantly. The hooded man took off his hood. Barry gasped. The man standing before him, it couldn't be. Barry didn't even think before he grabbed the man and took him to star labs.

  
It took a while for Harrison wells, now dubbed 'Harry' to explain who he was and where he came from. Barry shaken went home to come to terms with his emotions. This man, his Harrison/Eobard had the same face. He turned on the shower, jumping in the cold water to jump him back to reality. His thoughts were clouded, his emotions ran high, he needed to control himself. He couldn't make a scene, he didn't want anyone to know. He had to regain his demeanor and force those memories out of his mind. The water had turned extremely hot, and Barry had to jump out. He put on his boxers and laid down. Staring at the ceiling, he vowed to try to work threw himself, he couldn't risk anyone finding out what Eobard had done to him. This man wasn't him, this man was someone different. Or so he thought..  
_________________________________________________________________________  
 **One month later.**

Jay Garrick had already arrived and is part of the team. Barry had worked threw his issues and has become slightly more comfortable with Harry. He still though of Eobard and couldn't figure out why after a month he could be comfortable with Harry, even starting to want him. It was a feeling he didn't want to feel or experience. But every day he struggled with the emotion and continued to long Harry's touch. Maybe he was broken, maybe this is what Eobard wanted. Every night he had dreams of Harry dominating him, and sometimes of Harry loving him. He couldn't explain it, but Harry was a different person. Yes he wore the face of Eobard/Harrison. But this was the true Harrison, the man he had once feel in love with when he was younger. The man he feel in love with before Eobard/Harrison had raped, demeaned, and humiliated him. And every bit of him feel back in love with his old mentor, the man he thought him to be.   
_______________________________________________________________________________

  
**Three months Later.**

Barry and the team found out about Harry's daughter. Causing Barry to have more interest in Harry. Caitlin started to date Jay, and Zoom had made appearances. Barry and the team were focused on getting Harry's daughter back and taking Zoom down for good.

  
**At STAR LABS:**

"Fuck." Yelled Harry as he threw his stuff across the room. Barry tensed up. Something had pissed off Harry, he was under a lot of stress lately. It's late, and everyone had left to go home for the night. It was just the two of them there, Cisco had left a little while ago to deal with a family situation. Barry walked over to Harry and without thinking touched him on the shoulder. Causing Harry to push his hand away, making Barry flinch. Harry walked away, his stance showing his defeat and withheld anger. "I don't know what to do. Jessie is all alone and I can't get this to fucking work." He gestured angrily. Barry took a deep breath. He wanted to help Harry. "What can I do for you?" Barry asked. Harry looked up, "I need you." HE said with desperation and shame. Barry was shocked. How could Harry want him? "I'm sorry." Harry said. "I know that my doppelganger did a lot to you. And I don't want to cause you anymore trouble. Forget what I said." Barry stopped Harry. Barry looked up, "Yes he caused me a lot of pain. But I am an adult. And you are not him. So please, is there anything I can do to ease your mind?" Barry asked again, hesitantly. Harry look up, torment in his eyes. "You don't know what you are offering Barry. My control is thin, I don't know if I can hold back."

  
Barry took a deep breath, all of his reason escaped him when he started to develop these feelings for Harry. Little did Harry know, Barry needed this. The damage from Eobard was too much, and Barry needed Harry as much as he needed him. He needed a master. Barry licked his lips, "I don't want you to hold back." He said. Harry inhaled sharply, and Barry saw something change in the man. Harry no longer held back his emotions, in front of Barry was a beast, a man who needed him. Barry's heat beat a little faster, in equal parts of fear and excitement. He longed for this part of Harry, he never thought it would happen. But him imagining it, and re-experiencing it were two different things. What if I can't handle him? What if I freak out, and think of Eobard while it is happening? But Barry wants to please him, he desperately needs this, he wants Harry to be proud of him. Barry senses this energy in him, this hunger and at that moment his lust took over.

  
Harry pointed to the floor. "Kneel!" The one word spoken was with command. He gazed at Barry ominously, demanding, telling of the things to come. Barry quickly obeyed, dropping to his knees in front of Harry, looking up at him. He felt the familiar feeling for fear rise up in him, not knowing what to expect of Harry. His hands twitching nervously in his lap. "Stop that." He said softly. Barry immediately stilled them, pushing his palms against his trembling thighs. 'I can do this.' He thought. "That;s better," He said in a hushed tone, stroking Barry's hair as if he was a dog who learned a new trick. The movement was soothing and reassuring to Barry. 'I trust him not to hurt me like Eobard, this is consensual, this is different' Barry thought as he decided to give himself up to Harry.

  
Harry took notice of the shift in Barry and pulled him closer. Making him rest his head on his thigh, continuing to stock his hair with one hand. The other unzipping his pants. Harry's intentions were clear, he wants Barry to use his mouth on him. Barry was elated to serve him this way, giving his pleasure while helping him release his pent up tension, while giving himself joy by pleasing him. Harry's cock is rock hard, and already glistening with pre-cum. Barry looked up at Harry, devotion shining in his eyes. Harry's eyes were stormy, eyes dark, jaw set tight. Harry growled deep in his throat, he looked down at Barry, he said one single word. "Slut!" Barry's breath hitched, and his cock twitching, adding more wetness from precum. That one simple word causing him so much want.

  
Harry grabbed Barry's head, his hair in a fist, steering it toward's his cock. Barry opened his mouth immediately, moaning with he felt the first touch of his hot cock against his lips. The taste of Harry on his tongue caused Barry to hum in pure delight, his vibrations traveling along his shaft. Harry groaned and grabbed his hair harder.   
This time was different, than his times with Eobard. He wanted, but it had been a long time since he done it, and he knew he would have to get used to it again. Harry's hands gild his head up and down his stiff cock, setting a quick, steady pace. Every time Barry went down on his cock he pushed him further, until he was all the way down, forcing him to take his cock into his throat. Causing Barry to gag. Barry didn't want to disappoint Harry. He took it all in, panting, blubbering, making a mess of himself and Harry's lap. Suddenly he stopped, yanking Barry's head back, looking down on him with pride.

  
With Barry's face between his bands he pulled him up to meet his face halfway. "Such a good boy." He said, pushing his lips to Barry's. He kissed him Hard, with ferocious hunger. The kissed stopped as soon it started, he looked at Barry with a wicked expression. "You want more, slut?" He asked. "Yes, sir, please." Barry said breathlessly. Harry once again pushed Barry down onto his throbbing cock, his head held in place while he worked his hips, fucking Barry's mouth with quick short strokes. Barry kept his mouth open to him, doing his best to ignore his gag reflex. But Harry took no mercy, and pushed him down even further than before, holding Barry down and keeping him there. It was too much for him, and he tried to pull away. But Harry held me harder, slapping his face with one hand. "Fucking slut, take it all."

  
Barry's face stung, but it wasn't anything compared to what Eobard had done. Barry looked up at Harry, and saw the passion, pleasure and the pride that he had in Barry. And it awakened his inner drive more, causing him to want to please him even more. Barry pushed beyond his fear, making himself relax and try his best to do everything Harry had demanded of him. That was when Harry released him, letting Barry draw a deep breath. "Such a good horny slut." He moaned, making Barry feel elated. Harry pulls Barry's head away from his lap. He stood up, standing over him. He took his cock into one had, and dragged it across Barry's skin, rubbing a mixture of spit and pre-cum across his face.   
"Such a good cock hungry whore." Harry laughed. "You want my cock that badly?" He taunted Barry with his cock, holding it close to his lips but holding Barry back with his hair. "Please sir, let me have your cock in my mouth again." Barry begged. Harry slapped his face once more, then shoved his cock into Barry's mouth. Barry groaned as he started to move his hips, thrusting harder. He pushed himself deep again, grinding his hips when he got his cock far down Barry's throat. His actions causing tears to stream down his face, and causing Barry to gagged even more. But Barry never felt so wonderful, so cherished. Harry had chosen him for this, chose him to please him, chose him to help him. It made Barry happy. He looked up at Harry to try to convey his feelings while he fucks Barry's throat. A short moment of surprise fell across Harry's face, quickly replaced by greed and lust. He pulled Barry up to stand in front of him. He walked around Barry, with one quick movement he pulled a knife off the table ripping Barry's shirt off. He yanked the rest off his arms. Causing Barry to shutter, with fear and excitement. Harry used the shirt to tie Barry's hands behind his back. Harry liked it that way, Barry could tell from the satisfactory grin. He licked, and bit at Barry's exposed neck. Leaving bite marks, showing that Barry was his. He unbuttoned Barry's Jeans, and pulled his pants and boxers down. Harry remained fully clothed, only his throbbing cock exposed.

  
Harry adjusted Barry into position, his hand at the back of his neck pushing him down over the table, his feet kicking Barry's apart. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out lube. He grinned, he had always kept it with him in case his suspicions of Barry were true. He lathered up his cock, and thrust it quickly into Barry's ass. Stretching him, Barry's tight ass squeezed Harry's cock. "You're nothing but my dirty whore, ready to get his ass destroyed by me, aren't you." Barry could only moan in response, he could only focus on the sensation of him filling his ass. His arms ached from bending backwards. "You're so tight, like a virgin. You love my cock don't you? You love being dominated?" He slapped Barry's ass. "Say it, you love my cock. Say that you want me to keep fucking you." He yanked Barry by his hair, hissing in his ear. "I want you to say it, you fucking slut. Tell me how much you need me." He didn't slow his tempo, he continued to brutally drive into Barry's ass, pounding his ass.

  
"Yes, I love your cock. I want to be nothing but your fuck-toy sir. I want you to be my master." Harry let go of his hair, letting Barry drop on the desk. He paused, not pulling out, but remained still. He didn't expect Barry to say that. He lost complete control, he unbuckled his belt, he put the belt into Barry's mouth, using it to pull his head back, arching his back for him. And then, the real dominance starts to show, showing Barry that that one word, "Master" caused him to loose control. His cock thrusts deeper into Barry, bottoming out. The taste of the leather filled Barry's mouth, stretching his jaw open. It was very uncomfortable, but its what he needed, and caused Barry to become more aroused, his cock throbbing, pre-cum leaking out.

  
Harry is no longer speaking in sentences, when he does all that comes out his grunting and growling. "Whore! Slut! MINE!" , Barry's pleasure was winding up tighter and tighter with every stroke of his cock, with every touch, grab, and slap, everything went white, Barry vibrated as he came. It was a blissful feeling. Suddenly Harry pulled out, and forced Barry into kneeling in front of him. "Do you want my cum? My dirty slut?" Harry growled, holding his cock. "Yes." Barry whimpered. This earned him a slap in the face. "Yes what?" He said. "Yes sir, please, I want your cum all over me." Barry said threw the belt. "That's a good boy." He stroked his cock up and down once, and came hard, ejaculating all over Barry's face, hair and chest. "You are mine." Harry said.

It felt right to sit there, at Harry's feet covered in his cum. Harry removed the belt. He tenderly took Barry's face in his hands, looking deep into his eyes. His lips met his in a soft kiss. This was a different kiss, this was careful, loving. "You have been my salvation." He whispered. He untied Barry's hand, massaging his wrists. "Are you okay." He asked softly. Barry nodded. He tried to smile, but he couldn't. "Did I hurt you." Barry shook his head again. He leaned against him, letting Harry stoke him, embrace him. It was a wonderful sensation, something Barry didn't expect. He welcomed it, falling asleep in Harry's arms, relaxed, and happy. Harry looked down at Barry. He wasn't exactly sure of what happened. All he knew was Barry was his. He grabbed Barry into his arms and carried him into a room with a bed. He laughed, he had wore him out. Barry didn't wake up at all. He covered Barry up, and laid onto the bed. He knew he needed to leave, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Barry sighed, rolled over and laid his head on Harry's chest. Harry ran his hand threw Barry's hair. "You're mine." He whispered, and he, himself feel into a deep sleep. 


	11. Returned

A few weeks went by, Harrison and Barry's relationship grew. They were seeing each other every night, any chance they got. They're sexual desires got the best of each other. Barry had the need to be punished, and humiliated, he wanted to be owned. And Harry wanted to be dominate and to feel on top of everything. Dealing with Zoom and his daughter being gone, made things worse. And these few hours, with Barry helped him ease his mind. Everything seemed to be going in order, they were getting closer to getting Harry's daughter back. Everything was going according to plan until a man in yellow returned.

Barry was shocked, "What did you say?" He asked Cisco. "I vibed him returning." He glared at Barry. "I'm serious, he's here. I don't know why." Barry shifted, and walked over to Cisco. "You need to find him now, try and vibe to see where he is." Cisco took a deep breath and turned to Harry. "I'm going to need your help." He said. Harry nodded knowing he needed to do anything in his power to help his Barry. There would be no way he'd let him hurt Barry or anyone here again. He walked away with Cisco. Cisco led Harry into the vault and jestered to The Reverse Flash's costume. "I need you to put that on, and erm, act like him." Harry mumbled under his breath and put on the suit reluctantly. It felt wrong, but he did his best to act out Eobard Thawne. After a few tries he got it right, causing Cisco to flinch, but he grabbed him in that instant and looked him in the eyes. Causing Cisco to vibe the location of Eobard Thawne. They rushed to Barry. They told Barry what Cisco had vibed. "Okay." Barry said, "so he's going after Dr. McGee. I'll have to stop him." Harry walked up to Barry and put his hand on his shoulder. "Not without me." Barry shook his head. "He's my problem, and its time I took care of him alone." Harry made a face, but he knew better than to disagree. Nothing he could say could change Barry's mind. But he had to admit to himself he was very worried about him being alone. Something felt wrong deep down, and he couldn't shake it. Before he could think another thought Barry left towards Dr. McGee.

  
Barry stood in the room, he was groggy. He couldn't remember much. He remember getting Dr. McGee, but Eobard getting away. Barry walked around looking for an exit. "You let him get away cause you were afraid. Its been a while, he didn't even act like he knew what happened. I'm so damn stupid." Barry said to himself. He said down, and put his head into his hands. 'What am I doing here, I got Dr. McGee to safety, but then everything went black.' Everything was quiet, and there was faint light. Just enough light to where you can see metal walls, a chair and table. A bed, and a door that was locked on the outside. He felt sick to his stomach. 'Did he take me?' He thought, as dread entered his body. As if feeling his dread laughter appeared out of nowhere. "Hello, Flash." A voice said. "What.. do you want?" Barry shuddered. Trying to not sound afraid. "I want you Flash. For centuries I have been waiting for this moment. And now I have it." Eobard opened the door quickly and entered. Barry tried to run, but to his surprise he couldn't use his speed force. His eyes widened, when he realized that was why he was groggy. Eobard smiled, "you cant use your speed force, because this room dampens it." 

  
Barry started to back away. "I didn't make this room." Eobard said, walking around. "Apparently the Harrison Wells did, well a future me, did. I don't know why. But I have seen the.. Pictures. You have been a bad boy haven't you." Barry blinked. 'How could he find them. When I looked I couldn't find them.' He thought. Eobard winked. "I know me, and I knew where to look. And I must confess, I would have never thought to punish you that way. But now..." He trailed off, looking at Barry with hungry eyes. Barry walked to the other side of the room. "Don't try to escape." Eobard stated dryly. "Only I know how to open the door. There is no use." He watch Barry closely. "Why was I here?" Eobard asked. "how long was I here?" Barry blinked. Eobard asked again. Barry said nothing. Eobard walked over to Barry quickly, "I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN." He shouted. Barry stumbled over his words, you were here to kill me, but you failed and I had to help you home. But... You failed." Eobard smiled, "Thank you, Flash. I need that information." He walked up to Barry, he placed his hand on his face. "Mmm, so young, so naive, you have no idea what you've done to me." Barry jerked his face away, but Eobard grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him. "I now know your name, I know how you are, and I know what not to do now." He growled. "And now, before I leave, I'm going to take advantage of this situation. He grabbed Barry's chin harder, and kissed him. Barry struggled but Eobard pressed his body up against his, revealing a already hard cock. Eobard stopped kissing Barry and smiled, "I see you have noticed. Lets get this started.: Eobard smiled wickedly, as he watched Barry panic.

  
Eobard took no time getting Barry to take off his clothes, his future self had indeed done this many times before, and this was exciting to be his first. He watched as Barry took off his clothing reluctantly but eventually took everything off and placing it on the table. Eobard walked around Barry, studying him. He looked better than he thought. " I don't know what I had in-store for you in this room, but I know what use I will be making of it now." He said smacking Barry's ass. Causing Barry to flinch. "I picked Harrison Wells for some reason." He mumbled, running his finger across, Barry's back. "I wonder why that is." He leaned forward and licked at Barry's neck, causing Barry to stiffen.. "So you don't seem to like me. Even though there is nothing to like." He stated, grabbing Barry's ass. "I guess I chose him because you like him?" He whispered in Barry's ear. "Do you like Harrison Wells?" Barry slightly moaned, regretting it immediately. "Oh I see." Eobard said. "Well, we'll just have to fix that wont we." He stated as he walked around to stand in front of Barry. "I can't kill him. He's important, but I can damage him." Barry shook his head, causing Eobard to smile at the response. "So there's the ticker. Do what I want, and I wont hurt him." Barry nodded in response. But Eobard shook his head. He cupped Barry's check and looked him into his eyes. "No, I said I wouldn't harm him, but I never said that was it." Barry stepped back. "Do not do anything to him." But it was too late, Eobard left the room, slamming the door behind him. Barry ran to the door and tried to open it but there was no luck. Barry walked back over to his clothes, and went to put them back on, but he heard the door slowly open and close and steps walking in. "What did you do to him." Barry demanded, turning around, his eyes opened wide in shock. "Nothing yet." Eobard stated. He grabbed at the rope in his hands, pulling a wide eyed, Harry behind him. Harry looked at Barry and struggled, trying to get away, but Eobard was stronger and his hands being tied didn't help. "Now, now, What do we have here." Eobard laughed. "So y'all are a couple, how sweet. We are going to have fun now." Harry's eyes widened and he was filled with disgust when he put two and two together. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too be continued my sweet darlings, there will be the next chapter, full of details by Friday. :) So be ready.


	12. A Master's return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. :D

Eobard grabbed the chair that was at the desk, and Put it in by the bed. Harry watched him as he did this, "are you okay?" He asked Barry. Barry simply looked at the ground not saying anything. He knew what was going to happen next or at least the magnitude of it. Eobard looked at Harry and smiled. Walking over, he reached into his pocket. Harry backed towards Barry and stood in front of him. "I will not allow you to hurt him, whatever you are going to do, do it to me and let him go." He pleaded. Barry's eyes opened wide, he never expected Harry to do something like this. Eobard's smile disappeared. "Oh I see now." He said walking up to Harry. "You love him, that is unfortunate for you." He stood in fount of Harry, his hand still in his pocket. "I can tell you are a fighter and you are going to be a problem. So I have just the right thing for you." He said with hatred as he took his hand out of his pocket, and jabbed Harry in the neck. Harry pushed Eobard back, "what did you do?" He asked, right before everything turned black.

"Why did you do that?" Barry asked. "I don't need him messing up our fun, but I need him here for our... fun." Eobard said, getting down on his knees and undressing Harry. "Stop, he has nothing to do with this." Barry said. Eobard chuckled, "I'm not interested in doing that to him." He picked up Harry, the man was heavy than he was but he carried him to the chair and tied his hands down and his legs to the chair. He looked down at Harry's cock. He smirked, it was big, but not as big as his. Eobard walked over to Barry, "get undressed." Barry stood there, "What are you planning." Eobard winked, "you'll find out soon enough, now get undressed, do not make me ask twice." Barry did as he was told. 

Eobard led Barry to the bed. Barry took a deep breath, he knew he was about to be raped, the best thing to do was not fight, so Barry went into pilot mode and climbed onto the bed. Eobard began to undress quickly. Barry looked up to see Eobard climbing on top of him. A wicked smile appeared on Eobard's face. "I thought you would be a little more.... Defiant." He stated with amusement. "I must have taught you well." Barry took another deep breath, 'just pretend he's Harry. Then you'll kill him when you get out of here.' Eobard rubbed his body against Barry's body moaning. "Oh, how I've wanted you this way. Ever since you did what you did." Barry opened up his mouth to ask what that was, but Eobard put his hand over his mouth. "Shhh, that's for another time." Eobard positioned Barry and slowly put his cock into Barry's ass. Barry winced, but adjusted to Eobard's length. He was used to Harrison's cock, this one was thicker and longer. Eobard smiled looking at Barry, "doesn't it feel good." Barry moaned as Eobard thrusted deeper and quicker into his ass. Eobard kissed Barry and bit at his neck. Barry was getting lost in the moment, it was easy to pretend that Harry was fucking him. Barry put his arms around Eobard's back and gripped hard, causing him to scratch him and bleed. Eobard moaned loudly, and thrust his cock faster, he grabbed at Barry's hair and pulled causing his neck to be exposed. He then bit into Barry's neck, causing it to bleed a little. "Fuck." Barry shouted. Eobard stopped thrusting into Barry. Breathing heavily, he pulled out. Barry opened his eyes, to see the him lean down and look at him. Eobard's eyes desperation, anger, and.... sadness? Eobard grabbed at Barry's arms, indicating he get up. Eobard rolled over and laid on his back, and Barry knew what to do. 

Barry climbed on top of Eobard, and slowly began to kiss him, causing Eobard to softly moan. Barry sat in-between Eobard's legs and leaned down. Slowly licking Eobard's cock. Eobard tensed up, but then relaxed. Barry started to lick at Eobard's Balls, causing Eobard to shout. "Suck my cock now, you dirty slutty fuck toy. Now!" Barry started to suck Eobard's cock and started to deep throat. He gagged a little, but adjusted, and started to deep throat like a champ. "You do have a nice mouth on you, my future self has taught you good." Barry stopped for a second but then continued for a while. Eobard got bored, "climb on top." He said. Barry obeying climbed on top and placed Eobard's cock into his ass, slowly sliding down. Eobard grabbed Barry's hips and slammed him down. "Do not play games with me." He said angrily. The force caused Barry to shout out and he leaned over his hands on each side of Eobard's arms. Barry looked at Eobard's eyes. And saw the same look as earlier. 'I know why he's mad, but why do I see sadness.' He thought. Eobard smiled, and put his hands on Barry's face, Barry shook. This was the first time he actually was pretending he was being fucked by Eobard. 

Eobard pulled Barry's face to his and kissed him deeply and passionate. Barry expected to be disgusted, but it felt nice and familiar. 'What is wrong with me?' He thought. Eobard pulled away, "Stop thinking, and just give this to me..." Eobard breathed, "Please." Barry blinked, Eobard never said please before. He was shocked. "Please just give this to me, you know you want to, you've always been mine, Mr. Allen." Barry moaned and started to grind against Eobard's cock. Those words, worked him, and the "Mr. Allen" was all it took to drive him mad. Barry started to slowly lift his ass up and go back down, driving Eobard crazy. Eobard sat up a little and grabbed Barry by the hips and moved into a sitting position, causing there bodies to be closer, there chests were closer, there sweat was mixing into each others. Barry was ecstatic. "Mr. Allen." Eobard started to say but Barry kissed him. Eobard moaned and started to bit at Barry's lips and grabbed his ass and directed Barry on how fast he wanted him. 

Eobard licked at Barry's neck and kissed his chest. Barry arched his back, indicating he was close. Eobard grabbed Barry's cock with on hand and kept the other on Barry's hip. Barry looked down, Eobard slowly started to pump Barry's cock. Barry moaned louder, and started to ride Eobard's cock faster, causing Eobard to moan even louder. There moans eoced through out the room. "Mr, Allen, I am about to cum, I want you to cum with me." Eobard looked into Barry's eyes. "Cum Mr. Allen, cum for me, and only me." Barry came unto Eobard's Stomach. He could feel Eobard's cock fill his ass. Barry laid his face on Eobard's chest, breathing heavy. Eobard placed his hand on Barry's head. "You.. are... such a good boy." He whispered. Eobard glanced over at Harry. "Isn't he?" He said mockingly. 

Barry jumped up quickly. And looked at Harry. "I'm sorry, I had no choice." Harry glanced at Barry and looked away. Eobard laughed. He got up and stood at the side of the bed, "come here Mr. Allen." He demanded. Barry crawled over to Eobard. Eobard looked at Barry and kissed him gently, romantically, causing Barry to gasp. Eobard pulled back, "Don't feel bad, or embarrassed. Mr. Allen. You are mine, I owned you first. And besides it seems Dr. Wells was enjoying it." He pointed to Harry's cock. Barry's eyes widened. Harry's cock was throbbing and begging for release. "It would seem, our little friend here, enjoyed seeing you be fucked by another man." He walked around Harry and put his hands in his hair. "And I am not against sharing in certain situations." He pulled Harry's hair causing the man to grunt. He let go of Harry's hair and walked over to Barry. "This man needs a release, and you are going to be a good boy and give it to him."

"Yes, sir." Barry said as he got off the bed and got down on his knees down between Harry's legs. Harry struggled with his ropes. "This is not necessary, let me go, you got what you want." He demanded at Eobard. Eobard chuckled, "Oh no, the fun stops when I say it does. Now, Mr. Allen, give him what he needs." Ignoring Harry's pleads and immediately started to suck Harry's cock. Eobard watched the eager Barry. "You like sucking cock don't you?" Barry nodded. "You are my whore aren't you? I own you." "Yes sir." Barry moaned out. Harry moaned loudly. He couldn't resist anymore. He tried to ignore what was happening in the room, he tried not to look, but he couldn't help. He was angry at first but then extremely turned on. This was a secret fantasy but he didn't want it to happen this way, not with this man. He looked at Eobard and glared. "I'm going to kill you when I get out of here. You just wait. I'm going to torture you and kill you." Eobard walked over and pulled Barry off of Harry, causing him to wince. 

"Oh is that so." He said dryly. "I'd like to see you try, you see this." He pulled Barry up a little by his hair, Barry moaned. "You can try to kill me, but eventually I will kill you, and this, well this will still me MINE." Harry blinked, "we shall see." He said angrily. Eobard let go of Barry and Barry sat watching the exchange. Eobard looked into Harry's eyes. "Tell me, do you just like being dominate or are you both?" He said. Harry just stared back. "Now you can either continue to complain or you can enjoy this, I know Barry is for the moment, so lets just have some.... fun." He untied Harry's Hands. Harry tried to punch at Eobard, but Eobard stopped him. "Now that's not being good. Mr. Allen, Continue." 

Barry got back into position. But Harry grabbed Barry's face. "I'm not mad at you, I know you can't help it, but you don't have to do this." He said softly. Barry leaned up and kissed Harry, "I need to. Lets just do this." He said. Harry nodded and pushed Barry back down. Eobard watched for a few seconds and got down on his knees and grabbed Barry's hips, telling him to lift his ass up and get down on all fours. Eobard's cock was already ready, watching his little toy got him all stirred up. Eobard thrust into Barry's ass once more causing Barry to moan loudly. "Your ass is so tight, Mr. Allen. How does it feel to have both holes filled?" Barry moaned even louder, and Harry's moaned echoed with Barry's. Harry was close to cumming and the thrusts from Eobard caused Barry to moan and the vibrations felt amazing on Harry's cock. 

"Mr. Allen, he's close, and I want you to swallow it like a good boy." He smacked Barry's ass. "Yes, sir." He said moaned. Harry leaned his head back, his hands tighted in Barry's hair, and he came deep into Barry's throat, causing some to spill out of his mouth. Barry lifted his head up and looked at Harry. Harry put his hand on Barry's cheek and looked him in the eyes. Eobard thrusted harder into Barry's ass, causing his moans to be louder. Eobard adjusted Barry to where he was standing on his knees and was closer to Harry and he fucked Barry's ass mercifully. 

Barry's moans and Eobard's were loud. Harry was watching the sight in front of him, he was shocked at the amount of pleasure Barry was getting from this. Barry kept his eyes on Harry, his palms and fore arms resting on Harry's legs. Eobard smacked Barry's ass, "Are you enjoying this you little slut." "YES SIR." Barry shouted. "Do I own you?" Barry moaned. Eobard thrusted faster. "TELL HIM I OWN YOU." He smacked Barry's ass again. Barry looked Harry in the face, in-between moans he said, "He owns me. He's my owner, he always has been." Harry gasped, he knew what was just said wasn't just what Eobard wanted, but it was the truth. He put his hand on Barry's face. "I know." Barry smiled wickedly and put Harry's finger in his mouth and sucked. "But you can play too." He said. Harry moaned. "Not unless I say you can, Mr. Allen." Eobard said angrily, he pulled Barry away from Harry. He knelt in font of Barry. "Don't say things like that until you have my permission. Do you understand." Barry looked at Eobard, "Yes sir." Eobard smacked Barry. "Say it right!" He demanded. Barry's cheek stung, "Yes, Master, I will only do things with your permission. I'm sorry Master. Please forgive me." Eobard looked down at Barry, "I"ll forgive you after you suck my cock." Eobard stood back up and Barry crawled over to him. "But." He stopped Barry, " I want you to look at him the whole time, and when I cum I want you to show him it, and swallow it. IF you disobey I'm going to hurt you." Barry crawled over, "Yes Master." He looked over and smiled wickedly at Harry.

"Watch me suck my Master's cock." Harry blinked, he was thrown back. He had seen Barry submissive before but never this way. "Okay, I'll watch you." He breathed. Barry looked at Eobard and smiled as he placed his cock into his mouth. "Look at him, not me Mr. Allen." Barry looked over at Eobard, and started to suck slowly, and filled his mouth with Eobard's cock. "This is your third cock today, Mr. Allen. So suck like the slut you are." Barry quickened his pace, causing Eobard's moans to be louder. Harry watched the seen in wonder, his disgust was replaced with admiration for Barry. Barry was the strongest man he had ever known. He was strong because of all the shit he had to go threw, but he saw him as the strongest ever. Due to him to be able to do this without cracking. He wondered how Barry could be this way with the man who killed his mother, he wondered for awhile after he had, himself began a relationship with Barry. But now, he had questions that needed to be answered. 

Eobard cock was throbbing, and Barry knew it was time. He deep throated Eobard's cock, and filled his mouth with his cum. And he crawled over to Harry, looked him in the eye. He then opened his mouth to show the cum, and tiled his head back and swallowed every single drop. Eobard walked over to Barry, and placed his hand on his check, "good boy. Now I'm going to get some food, you can untie your friend here and I'll be back in a hour." Barry got up and sat on the bed, "Yes, Master." Eobard got dressed. "Wait, I thought after this you were going back home." Eobard laughed, and walked over to Harry. "Yes, but we are beyond done here. Now Mr. Allen, I'll be back. Don't try to escape. There is no way." He walked away and knocked twice, and someone opened the door and he left. Barry looked at Harry and then got up and untied him. Harry rubbed his ankles and looked at Barry. "We need to talk, I need answers, now." Barry nodded, and began to explain what happened in the past with the future Eobard.


	13. Loosing it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late. I had moved and had to get settled, one thing happened after another and I'm a Mom so I had to do my Mom things lol. But it's here. I hope you guys like it. :) The next chapter will be a little bit longer than any of the others so you'll get to look forward to that. :) And for the nice person who requested Detective Singh to be apart of this, well your wish has come true. Enjoy my beauties. <3

Harry listened intently to Barry. He thought he would feel shocked, but from experiencing what he had just seen, nothing about this man shocked him. Harry looked into Barry's eyes, and thought about what this all meant and what his relationship with Barry meant. Barry looked away, sensing something was off with Harry. Harry grabbed Barry's hand causing him to look back at him. "It's okay Barry, if you have feelings for him. Its understandable that you do. All that you went through. Its normal." Harry whispered. Whether it helped or caused things to be worse, he had to make Barry feel better. He hated to see him this way. Barry frowned and held tighter to Harry's hand. "I have nothing but hate towards him. But I do not love him..." He trailed off. "Not the way I feel about you. You are different and that will never change. I just cant help to do what he tells me. I guess, I'm broken." Barry stood up and walked across the room. Harry watched him walk around, not sure how to make him feel better. "I'm broken, Harry. There is no fixing me. I'm not even sure of who I am anymore. I'm loosing myself to him and I hate it. Harry stood up and rushed over to Barry, he put his hand under his chin and kissed him deeply. "No matter what happens. No matter how broken you feel. I will be here for you, we will get out of here. And I will help mend you. You are not broken to me. You never were, just do what you need to do and we will get through this. I promise."

 

Barry smiled at Harry, he never expected to hear that from Harry. The man who was distant and didn't express his feelings well. And at that moment for a few seconds he felt better until he heard the door open and close quickly. Eobard walked into the room taking in the sight before him. "How sweet, Mr. Allen. How sweet of you two. I've seen the whole thing and to be honest, your words will be lost to him when I am done with my toy." Eobard smiled at Harry. Barry walked over to the bed and sat down. Eobard shook his head. "I don't want you right now. I need you to do something for me." He stated firmly. "And to ensure you do it for me. I will keep your little..... Doctor." He snarled. "And if you disobey me or do anything out of line, he will die." Barry jumped up and immediately changed his demeanor, it was as if he had split personalities, "Please, Master don't do that. What is it that you wish for me to do." Barry walked over to Eobard and got down on all fours. "I will do whatever Master needs me to do, please." Eobard looked down at Barry. "Good boy. I need you to distract your friend Detective Singh. He's asking too many questions. And I need you to insure that he knows you are well. You can even tell him you and Dr. Wells are taking a little vacation and you will be back soon." Barry stood up. "Yes sir. How would you like me to distract him?" He asked. Eobard smiled wickedly. "You know how, Mr. Allen. And make me proud." "Absolutely not, what does him having sex with that man, help the situation. Why can't he just tell him that he's with me." Harry shouted angrily. "Haven't you done enough to Barry." Eobard walked over to Harry, "Calling him Barry now are you?" He asked. "I told you, he is mine, so unless you want me to hurt him you will not interrupt me, or disagree with me again." Harry glared at Eobard. Eobard shook his head and put his hand in his pocked. "It's a shame, you can't be tamed. And it's unfortunate, because I would have liked for you to be able to see this for yourself. I do have camera's everywhere and I will be enjoying it." Harry overwhelmed with anger, punch Eobard in the face. Eobard Barry flinched and grabbed Harry and jerked him to his knees, and took his hand out of his pocket. "Too bad." He stated and he injected Harry with tranquilizer. Eobard straightened himself up, rubbed his cheek, and turned to Barry. "Now, lets get this done, like the good boy I know you are."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 Detective Singh looked at Cisco, he had showed up and he didn't even have time dress himself, he was very irritated. "Are you sure?" He asked impatiently. Cisco stood there pale and worried. "Yes, I am sure. Now I came to you, because I doubt Barry would like Joe or anyone finding out about this. OK?" He looked at Singh almost threateningly. Detective Singh sighed, "I can keep it to myself. Now what do you know?" He asked. Cisco paced the room. "I've seen these videos, things that he made him do, they randomly showed up at my house. I think the reverse Flash brought them to me. And I know he's got Barry and Harry right now. And we need to get them now." Detective Singh looked at Cisco and took what he said in. "What kind of videos are you talking about?" Cisco stopped dead. "No I wont go into details. I can't describe the things he went through." "Then show me, so I know what I am dealing with." Cisco reached into his pocket and took out a flash drive. "I'll leave them here, you can look at me, but trust me you don't want to. They're sick." He said quickly. "I'm going back to STAR labs to work on a weapon. I'll let you know when I am down and we can rescue them." Detective Singh took the flash drive. "Thanks Dr. Ramone. I appreciate it." Cisco nodded and left quickly. Detective Singh took out his laptop and sat on his bed. He had been staying at a hotel since Rob and him had to take a quick break. He knew Rob just needed a little bit of space. So he was just staying here until Rob calmed down and they could talk. He put in the Flash drive and started to watch the first video. His eyes widened. It was the false Harrison Wells and Barry, having sex. It looked like it was acted out, and if it was real and it was rape then it was wrong. But it did look like some of the similar stuff he watched on his down time, stuff that Rob would never let him do to him. Rob wasn't very submissive and it had become clear that there sex life would be nothing more than normal. Which was fine, because Detective Singh loved Rob. But he longed for something like this. He continued to watch the videos, both amazed and disgusted. He lost track of time and was in the middle of the videos when he heard a knock on his door.

 

He quickly shut his laptop and hid it, thinking Rob was at the door. He straightened himself up and winced. He had already grown hard, feeling disgusted with himself he tucked his cock into his underwear and opened the door. "I knew you were coming back, I'm sorry." He trailed off his eyes widening. "Barry!" He exclaimed. "We've been looking for you. I was about to fire you." Barry smiled, causing Detective Singh to feel hot. "Please, don't fire me. I was taking a vacation with Harry." Detective Singh frowned and moved away to let Barry enter. "I've been going threw alot and he was helping me with some things. I know I should have said something, but I had vacation days I could take so I didn't think anything of it." Detective Singh closed the door and walked over to Barry motioning him to sit down on the chair. Barry obliged. "Are you sure that's what's going on?" He asked. "Dr. Ramon, said that he believed you were taken by The Reverse Flash." Barry looked up, "No, I fought him and it was tough but he went back to the future and that's when Harry and I decided to take a vacation." Detective singh crossed his arms. "I'm not an idiot and besides why are you on vacation his him?" Barry stood up. "Were not really together." Barry said walking towards Detective singh. "Were just sexual beings, he gives me what I need and I give him what he needs." He stood very close to Detective Singh and looked him in the eyes. "Is that a problem?" Detective Singh swallowed, and walked away towards the chair and sat down. "No not a problem. I'm sorry your personal life is none of my business." He ran his hands in his hair trying to calm himself down. Barry acting that way, made him think of him in a way he never did before. His small frame, his dorky look, those videos.... He tried to think of anything except those videos.

 

Barry walked over to Detective Singh and got onto his knees. Detective Singh looked down at Barry confused, "what are you..." Barry stopped him with a kiss. Detective Singh was stunned. What was Barry doing, what's going on. He tried to hide the fact that Barry had turned him on, but it was impossible. Barry laughed. "You don't want me?" He asked. Detective Singh's eyes glowed. "I.. I didn't... I don't think that it's a good idea. Your family is looking for you. You should focus on that." Barry got up closer to Detective Singh, rubbing his hands on Detective Singh's cock. "I think you've already decided on what you want to do. Why don't you tell me what you want to do. I've always wanted you." Detective singh groaned. His mind clouded with lust. He leaned down, and whispered in Barry's ear. "I'm not stupid. If he's making you do this and you need my help stand up and sit on the bed." Barry got up and walked over to the bed, his eyes pleading. Detective Singh, stood up, and took his boxers off. He knew what he had to do, he may be watched. This isn't wrong he tried to convince himself. Just do what you need to, like any other job. He looked down at Barry, and closed his eyes. The situation only caused him to be more horny. It was the ultimate fantasy, a helpless submissive who needed him. And he was lost to it. He felt guilty but at the same time he was excited. He walked over to Barry, "take off your clothes now. Like I whispered to you." He demanded. "I don't want to ask you twice." "I'm sorry sir." Barry said as he undressed and sat back down on the bed. Detective Singh looked at Barry and tried to keep his thoughts proffesional but his mind was wondering. His deep dark side was creeping out. And he really, really wanted to let it loose. Barry looked at Detective Singh, and opened his legs and started to rub his own cock. Detective Singh stood, frozen taking in the sight. Barry bit his lip, "Please let me fulfill your desires." Detective Singh lost it, "Get on the floor and suck my cock now." Barry obeyed, taking in his cock, sucking slowly, causing a few moans from Detective Singh. Barry continued sucking Detective Singh's cock and started to suck faster. But Detective Singh pushed him off, "Get on the bed. And masterbate for me." Barry go onto the bed and started to rub his cock, looking Detective Singh in the eye. Detective singh smiled. "Good boy. I'm going to do many things to you. Things that I fantasized about."

 

He walked over to the drawer by the bed and opened it. Taking out his gun. Barry's eyes widened. "Dont worry." He chuckled and unloaded the gun emptying it. "This is just a prop." He said firmly, walking over to Barry. "Move to the middle of the bed." He climbed onto the bed, a wicked smile across his face. He got in between Barry's legs and placed the gun in between them. He leaned forward and kissed Barry. He could feel Barry's heart beat race. It turned him on that he was nervous. He kissed Barry's neck and his chest. His took his hand and started to rub Barry's cock. Barry moaned loudly. "You like this?" Detective Singh asked. "Yes sir." Detective Singh took his hand off Barry's cock and put Barry's cock into his mouth. Barry moaned and thrust forward a little, he didn't want to do this, but Harry's life was in the balance and he needed to do it. It didn't help that Detective Singh knew how to suck his cock and that Detective Singh was attractive. Throw in the fact that he was his boss, it was very hard to ignore the pleasure growing within him. It was easy to do what Eobard asked him to do. But he would never tell him that. Detective Singh stopped sucking Barry's cock and grabbed the gun, and putting it to Barry's lips. "Open up and suck on it." Barry's eyes widened. He put the cold metal into his mouth. It felt oddly good. Detective Singh pushed the gun harder into Barry's mouth, getting it wet. HE took it out, and got up walking back over to the drawer and pulled out the cuffs. He walked back over to Barry and cuffed his hands together in front. "Now the fun begins. Open your legs wide." Barry obeyed, he was nervous, but excited at the same time. Detective Singh put his finger into Barry's ass opening him up. Barry was tight. He frowned, and then realization hit him. Barry was the Flash. THose videos proved it. Why was that just hitting him now. "Do you always heal?" He asked. "Yes sir. I do." Detective Singh felt a moment of excitement. So he's a virgin again. He swallowed hard. He had never taken someones virginity before. He was going to enjoy this even more now.

 

"You are currently fulfilling my desires Mr. Allen." He said as he continued to finger Barry, slowly entering another finger, filling him out. Barry moaned, enjoying himself, a little precum dripping from his cock. Detective Singh took his gun and slowly placed it at Barry's ass, and slowly pushed it into Barry's ass. Barry shocked, tried to grab it, but his hands were unable to he could only grab Detective Sighs finger. "That's not being a good boy now is it. He got up and put his mouth to Barry's ear. "I know you are enjoying this, just like I am, now please lets get this over with so I can save you." Barry moaned, causing Detective Singh to thrust the rest of the front of the gun in. Holding onto the trigger end, he continued to trust harder into Barry's ass. Barry moaned unable to keep himself contained he came hard. Detective Singh smiled and took the gun out. "It seems like you enjoyed yourself before I could." He said disappointed. "I never said you could cum. You need training." Barry opened his eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It just felt so good. I'm sorry sir, please forgive me." Detective Singh stood up, and stood by the bed. He looked down at Barry. "I will forgive you, after I have my way with your tight little ass, and after I punish you." "Yes sir." Barry chimed. "I will do whatever you want me to do, sir." Barry turned around and put his cuffed hands in front of him and leaned down, leaving his ass up. "Please teach me a lesson." Detective Singh took his hand and smacked Barry's ass hard, leaving a handprint. He picked up his belt off the floor and spanked Barry's ass until it was blood red. Barry was crying by the time he was done. "Have you learned your lesson?" He asked. "Yes, sir." Barry said between his cries. "Good boy. Now stand up."

 

Barry obeyed and looked at Detective Singh wiped a tear away. "Now don't cry, you wouldn't have gotten punished if you had waited for my commands." "Yes sir." Barry said, composing himself. Detective Singh looked down, and grabbed Barry's cock. "It seems you have enjoyed it. You liked being punished?" Barry moaned, "yes sir I do. But I will do as you command." Detective Singh kissed Barry. "Good boy, now stand over by this wall and face it." Barry did as he was told and felt the cold wall touch his skin as Detective Singh pushed into him. "I'm glad we got to do this Barry. Even under these circumstances." He whispered in his ear. Barry moaned, and Detective Singh thrust deep into Barry's ass without warning causing Barry to shout. But he adjusted himself and started to feel the pleasure. Detective Singh thrust into Barry and one hand around his waist for extra balance and one hand gripping Barry's throat gently, but hard enough to show who was boss. There hot, wet bodies were pressed up against each other, and there moans echoed throughout the room. Detective Singh's movements became more erratic as he thrust as hard as he could into Barry's ass finally cumming deep into his ass. He held onto Barry against the wall for a few seconds until he pulled out and sat on the bed. Barry, turned and stood in front of Detective Singh awaiting his next orders. "I'll tell Dr. Ramon that you were here, and that you are fine Mr. Allen. You go back to your vacation. But don't be gone too long or you will lose your job." He stated. "Yes sir." He said his eyes meeting Detective Singh's for a moment before he got dressed and walked out of the room.

 

He ran back to Eobard Thawne, knowing that he wasn't good with his word and hoping that he didn't see the secret exchanged between them. He felt a little bit better when he walked up to the door and Eobard had let him in to show him Harry was ok. He was still knocked out and he sighed a sigh of relief when he realized that Harry hadn't seen any of it. Eobard stood in front of Barry, "That was quite a show you put on there. I'll be back in a little bit to let you shower. I don't want that kind of filth on my toy." Barry stood there for a second and asked, "What else is there to do? Are we done yet. Haven't you had enough." Eobard walked over to Barry and smacked him hard causing him to fall to the ground. "Oh we aren't done yet. I thought I've trained you better. You don't talk to me that way. Understand... Besides, I've already given your friend Dr. Ramone your videos." He laughed as he saw Barry's face show his fear. "So I'm sure he won't believe Detective Singh, besides I'm always one step ahead Flash, and I'm sure when they meet up they will discuss coming to get y'all. And that, Flash is when the real fun will begin." He walked away out of the room, the dead silence filling the room. "I'll be back in an hour for your shower. Be ready for me." Barry didn't say anything, he was too shocked and he was at a loss for words. Why did he do that, I did everything he asked. He thought. Tears ran down his face. So many people know now. Now Cisco was brought into it. He felt so humiliated. He wasn't ready for any of this. 'How could i believe him? I know he's untrustworthy.' He continued to think. "Barry?" A voice whispered. Barry looked over at Harry, and saw him slowly sit up groaning. "What happened?" Harry asked in a daze. Seeing the look of fear in Barry's eyes. Barry put his hands in his hair. "I'm losing it, I'm losing it." He whispered, closing his eyes.


	14. 3"s a company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is the newest Chapter. I'm sorry it has taken so long. My oldest child has started kindergarten and my youngest was sick. So things have been crazy in my house. Lol. But anyways, I know you don't really care about that. Here is the newest chapter! ENJOY!!!!!! :D :D
> 
> Ps. I had to do a little research on one part of this. So if I wrote it wrong. I apologize. I tried my best, and I think I got the point across.

Detective Singh took a deep breath as he watched Cisco prepare his weapon. He didn't want to tell him what happened between him and Mr. Allen. It was simply what they had to do, nothing more, nothing less. It bothered him that he liked it, and that it seemed that Mr. Allen liked it too. Detective Singh knew what he had to do, which was focus on rescuing both Mr. Allen, and Dr. Harrison Wells. Then later, he could talk to Mr. Allen and straighten everything out.

Cisco looked up from the gun he was working on. "I'm almost done, I've pinned pointed where they are. I haven't told the others. So it will be just you and me, going to rescue them." Detective Singh nodded. He hadn't told Cisco that he saw Barry, just that he believed him to be in danger and that they needed to rescue them quickly. He paced the floor lost in his thoughts until Cisco stood up and held up a syringe. "I made two of these, I hid one and told a... friend where to find it. If something should go wrong, he's instructed to find it and bring it to our location. Detective Singh raised an eyebrow, but didn't push further. "This is a weapon designed, to stop any speedster long enough to capture them. As long as inject this into him, he will lose his speed temporary, and be long enough to.. kill him. Cisco said angrily. I don't think killing him is the answer, Detective Singh said firmly, we need to capture him and bring him to justice. Cisco's face changed, "He needs to be taken out like the animal he is, all that stuff he did to Barry." Cisco Shuddered. " I can't even think of it, it makes me so sick." Detective Singh felt a pang of guilt and sympathy. It was his best friend after all. Detective Singh put his hand on Cisco's shoulder, "Just one step at a time, and when we get to it, then we will do what's best. Okay?" Cisco nodded. "Okay, then let's go."

They left in a hurry, avoiding people as the left STAR Labs, so they didn't have to explain where they were going. They got halfway there when Cisco felt a brush of wind and then he was knocked out. Cisco woke up, slowly, groggy. His vision blurry, he slowly made out the room. Taking it in, he looked over to his right and saw Detective Singh tied to a chair. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked, his throat dry. Detective Singh didn't move. "Oh he'll be fine." A voice echoed behind him. Cisco struggled to move, but realized he was tied down as well. A laugh echoed, and Cisco realized who had them. "What do you want with me, Just let Barry go!" Cisco demanded. Eobard walked over to him, and cupped his chin. "Oh, how sweet you are. Worrying about your little friend." Cisco jerked his head from him. Eobard shook his head, and laughed. "I'll have you know, that we are going to have some fun, loads of fun. Won't you like that, Mr. Ramone?" Cisco turned his head towards Eobard, "touch me, and you will die." Eobard laughed again, "Do you mean by this?" He held up the syringe. "Funny thing is, I have it now. So, how will I die?" Cisco opened his mouth, to brag about his friend coming to save them, but he decided against it.

  
He had told his friend, to come to the designated spot to save them, if he didn't contact them within an hour. He did the calculations, he must have been here for about 30 minutes, give or take. He just had to hang on that long, and he would be here. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and replied "Where's Barry and Harry?" Eobard shook his head, "don't worry about him, what you should be worried about, is what is going to happen with you." Cisco looked him in the eye, "Are they alive, that's all I care about." Eobard nodded. "They are alive. And soon you will all be reunited."

  
Eobard walked closer to Cisco, and put his hand on his check and bent down and pressed his lips to Cisco's. Cisco bit Eobard's lip hard, disgusted by the action. Eobard slapped Cisco across his face, causing his lip to bleed. "You won't be as easy as Barry was." Eobard replied laughing. Cisco spat at Eobard's feet. "You disgusting Bastard." Eobard laughed. And undid Cisco's restraints, allowing him to stand up. Cisco bolted for the door, but realized it was locked. He turned to Eobard, "Just let us go, and we will let you go." Eobard walked over to Cisco, and put his hand against the wall, his face close to his. "It's not that easy. You see, Mr. Allen, is here. But Dr. Wells has been drugged and he's at STAR Labs, in a closet. He'll be asleep for a few hours. And to be honest, I've planned this so I can have my fun with both you and Mr. Allen." Cisco's eyes widened. "I don't want anything to do with you, don't touch me."

  
Eobard smiled, "I will do whatever I want with you, regardless of what you want. I ALWAYS get what I want." Cisco tried to walk past Ebobard. But Eobard was quick, and pushed Cisco up against the wall. He kissed Cisco's neck. "Mmmm, this is going to be fun, I love breaking bad boys." Cisco shook. "Then get it over." He managed to get out. Eobard let go of Cisco and walked over to the bed and sat down. "Okay, then undress." Cisco, was hesitant, but he knew he only had to do this for 30 minutes or so, and he would be saved. Maybe if he undressed and distracted him long enough, maybe not much would happen. He tried to convince himself. He took off his clothes except his boxes. Causing a laugh to escape Eobard. "Why are you doing this?" Cisco asked, trying to buy time. Eobard shook his head, "Don't ask stupid questions like that. I am doing it because I can. And stop trying to distract me, because it won't work."

  
Cisco walked over to Eobard, trying to think of ways to get out of this. Eobard laughed and stood up. Cisco sighed a sigh of relief thinking that this was just a sick game he was playing. "You can come out now." Eobard said as he looked behind himself. Cisco's eyes opened wide, as he was Barry walk out of the shadows. "Barry, you're here?" Barry walked over, slowly a smile on his face. "Yes, I am." Cisco backed away slowly. 'Surely Barry wouldn't be happy? What is going on here?' He asked himself, his eyes on Barry. "That's far enough Mr. Ramone." Eobard stated firmly, causing Cisco to pause. Hesitantly he asked, "Barry, what's going on? Is everything okay? Are you okay?"

  
Barry smiled wide, and looked at Cisco as he walked over to Eobard. "I'm fantastic Cisco. I always am." Barry leaned down and kissed Eobard. Cisco's eyes widened as he watched the scene unfolding before him. "Good boy." Eobard said, patting Barry on the head as he stood up. He turned his back to Barry, and turned towards Cisco. "Now all you have to do is play along. And when we are done, I will go back to my time, and you all will be... set free for now." Cisco's face paled and his heart quickened. 'What did he have planned? So he was serious about this whole thing?' He thought as he panicked. "There is no reason to be afraid Mr. Ramone. I will take very, very good care of you. Well, rather Barry will." Cisco breaths got quicker as he glanced at Barry. Looking at him, as if pleading for him to end this. As he looked at Barry, he looked past the act he was displaying. He saw the fear, the guilt, the shame, and he could see that Barry was just as afraid as he was. This seemed to calm Cisco down a little.

"Good, you are seeing what I am meaning." Eobard stated firmly. "And now we shall begin. You must follow my direction. You can scream but you will do anything and everything I tell you and Barry to do, otherwise I will kill both of you and your family/friends. Cisco's panic returned but was quickly replaced by anger. "When we are done here. You will pay for what you have done to Barry." Eobard smiled, as he started to undress, motioning for Barry to do the same. "You and what army? I have no doubt that my time with Mr. Allen will come to an end with us fighting. But for now, I will settle for this. You see, I always get my way. And no matter what happens, Mr. Allen is never happy. Even when things go his way." He said firmly. "Now come here."

  
Cisco hesantly walked over, and stood by Barry. Barry walked over and hugged Cisco. "Forgive me, we must do this. He will kill everyone." He whispered. Cisco let out a sob, and hugged Barry tighter. Barry let go and kissed Cisco. Cisco flinched but quickly adjusted himself. The kiss wasn't hard, it was... gental, reasuring. Cisco decided right then and there, that whatever happened he had to be strong for Barry. And if that meant Eobard taking advantage of him, he could get through it. He kissed Barry back, and Barry pushed up agaisnt Cisco. Causing Cisco to feel Barry's cock up against him.

  
Cisco pushed away, in shock. He didn't expect Barry to get hard like that, especially towards him. He looked at Barry's face and saw the lust and desire in his eyes. Eobard cleared his throat. "Now that was a show. Good job Barry. And from what it looks like, it seems like you enjoyed it too." He montioned to Cisco's bludge in his boxers. Cisco turned red as he realized what happened. "Its okay, Cisco. Its natural." Barry pleaded as he took Cisco's hand. "Look at me. I'll take care of you, I promis." Cisco looked at Barry and realized exactly what he meant. Eobard laughed at the shocked look on Cisco's face. "Did you really think I wanted you? You aren't my type, Nor are you mine. I only own Barry." Barry looked at Eobard. "Yes, sir you do. I'm all yours and only yours Master." Cisco jerked his hand away and backed up slowly.

  
He thought he would be okay if it was Eobard forcing him. But.. But not his best friend. That was worse. How could Barry even make himself do that... "Don't worry Cisco." Barry stepped closer. Putting his arms around Cisco. "Please, don't make me ask again, just do this. Pretend its someone else. I don't want you to die." Barry whispered, practically begging. Cisco nodded and mentally prepared him for what was about to happen. But nothing, could prepare him for what was about to unfold.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Cisco was fully undressed. As he stood in front of Eobard and Barry. Ebobard took no time, as he climbed on the bed and motioned for Barry to join him. Barry climbed up and immediately started to suck on Eobard's cock. Cisco felt awkward watching it. He didn't know what to do, except stand there. He kept his eyes on Barry, not daring to look at Eobard. Barry feeling Cisco's eyes on him looked over as he deep throated Eobard's cock, a smile appearing across his face. Cisco felt his face warm up, and his body tingle. Eobard laughed, "come climb up here, and enjoy Barry." "What!" Cisco shouted. Barry, positioned himself, not removing his mouth from Eobard's cock. He pleaded with Cisco with his eyes. Cisco knowing he had to do what he needed to, swallowed his emotions and climbed on the bed and positioned himself behind Barry. He closed his eyes, and put his hand on his cock. He opened his eyes in shock. It was already rock hard. 'When did that happen?' He thought. Then he realized it happened when Barry looked at him.

  
He never thought that he could get turned on by Barry. He didn't want to do this. Barry was good looking, charming, and funny. But it was his best friend. And he only had feelings that were platonic. "Sometimes, when we are faced with difficult situations, our body's act differently. IN your case, Mr. Ramone your body is reacting stimuli, and just that. Don't worry, you aren't anything special, just a normal person." Eobard stated. "Now I don't want to repeat again." He grabbed Barry's face up off his cock, and slapped it. "Barry!" Cisco shouted. "I'm okay." Barry moaned. "I'm sorry Master. I will try harder to get him to do what he wants." Eobard nodded. "I'm sorry Barry." Cisco said quietly. Barry shook his head and turned to Cisco, and got down and place Cisco's cock him his mouth. Causing a jerking motion come from Cisco. Eobard had sat up and was watching. Barry started to suck Cisco's cock deeper, and faster. Cisco thought he'd feel disgusted but it felt good. He moaned, and put his hands in Barry's hair and thrust into his mouth.

  
Eobard's laugh echoed throughout the room. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe it just wasn't just normal stimuli, maybe you do like my Barry. Or maybe, maybe you are like me. And like taking advantage of him." Cisco opened his eyes and looked at Eobard. Barry pulled away and walked over to Eobard. "I'm sorry Master. Was that too much? You know I only want you." He pleaded with Eobard. "I'm not like you, I'm only doing this because I have to. Not because of any other reason." Eobard laughed again, "Tell yourself whatever you want. But you know the truth." Cisco swallowed, knowing that some of what he said as true. But he pushed those feelings away. "Now, Barry suck my cock again and let's try this again. Now slave." Barry quickly got into position. And Cisco positioned himself, not wanting to cause Barry anymore pain.

  
Cisco placed his hands on Barry's ass. Not sure what to do. His cock was throbbing and it hurt and he needed release. He had never had sex with a guy before. He was nervous, but he knew he had to get past this. He placed the tip into Barry's ass, and slowly inched his way into Barry's ass. Feeling the tightness, and warmth. It felt amazing. Better than anything he had ever done. He was lost to the feeling as he continued to thrust into Barry's ass. Barry's moans echoed throughout the room. Barry's moans only turned on Cisco more. He could feeling his cock growing bigger and he knew he was going to cum. He didn't know whether to cum into his ass, or pull out. But he got his answer quickly as he felt Barry pull forward causing his cock to fall out of his ass. Barry turned around, placed his mouth on Cisco's cock and looked up at him. Cisco couldn't hold it in any longer and came into Barry's mouth. Barry kept his eyes on Cisco as he opened his mouth to show that he still had all of Cisco's cum in it. And he swallowed it, making a show out of it. Cisco felt sick to his stomach as he realized again that he lost himself to it. But felt a little bit better that it was all over with.

  
"I did what you wanted. Now its time to hold up the end of your bargin." Cisco said shakedly. Eobard smiled wickedly. "I didn't say any of this was over. I haven't been pleased yet." Cisco looked down at Eobards cock and realized it was still rock hard. His fear doubled as he realized this was far from over. "what... What do you want me to do now?" He asked hesantly. "Oh, I want nothing from you. Like I said before. But.. I want Barry to have his fun too. I mean he's been such, a good whore the last few days." Barry's face lit up. "I can have fun too Master?" He asked eagerly. "Yes, my slave. But there is a twist." Eobard adjusted himself. "Climb up here, and sit on my cock." Cisco watched as Barry did as he was told. Moaning loudly as he bounced up and down on Eobard's cock. "Like this?" Eobard moaned in approval. He allowed Barry to bounce up and down on his cock. Until he told Barry to stand up. "Now Cisco, I think you should lay down on your stomach in the middle of the bed." He pointed.

  
Cisco did as he was told, but the feeling of nausea filled with dread entered his body, and it was overwhelming.He tensed up when he felt a body up agaisnt his. "This is almost over." The voice whispered. "Barry?" Cisco asked as he glanced behind. A sense of relief filled him, mixed with fear. He felt Barry place a finger into his ass, filling him out. Entering a finger as he went. After barry felt positive he wouldn't cause Cisco too much pain, he spit on his hand a wet his cock and slowly placed it into Cisco's ass. "How does it feel to take a virgin's innocence?" Eobard asked Barry, his hand on his back. "It's amazing sir. He's really tight." Cisco was filled with hot searing pain, he tried to adjust himself to get into a better position. And Barry moved with him and slowed his speed. After he was adjusted he closed his eyes, and tried to focus on just Barry. He slowly started to feel the pleasure and a moan escaped him. Barry taking that as encouragement trust faster. Eobard grabbed at Barrys, hair, climbing back onto the bed. "Not so quick. Don't cum before I tell you to. You know better." He demanded and he positioned himself, and pushed Barry closer down on Cisco.

  
Cisco felt the extra weight. And tried to fight, he knew what was happening. But he couldn't move. "Just enjoy it Mr. Ramone." Eobard stated firmly. Barry kissed at Cisco's neck, and whispered, "I hope I'm not hurting you." Cisco took a deep breath and tried to focus back on Barry. He could feel thrusts but they weren't just Barry's. He tried not to feel too much pleasure. But he couldn't fight it anymore. He started to moan loudly his hands grabbing at the sheets on the bed. Barry placed his hands above Cisco's and held them tight. His moans almost in tone with Barry's. It sounded like a beautiful symphony to Eobard, a beautiful symphony. "Mr. Allen, you are mine. I will be back for you. Do you understand?" He moaned. "Yes, sir. And I will be ready for you." Eobard thrust faster into Barry. "You are mine Flash. MINE! ALWAYS!" Eobard's moans were louder and booming against the walls. "Cum for me if I own you! Cum like the fucking slut you are!" Eobard shouted, and he could feel Barry tense up and cum. THey both came at the same time. There voices echoing against the walls. Cisco felt himself swell up and cum as well. THey laid their bodies on top of each other which seemed like forever.

  
Eobard got up off of Barry and started to dress himself. "You two may get dressed. I'm done with you both for now." Barry quickly dressed. Cisco slowly got dressed and tried to hide his tears. "Oh by the way, that friend you had given the other syringe to, don't worry they aren't coming." Eobard said quickly watching Cisco. "Which I'm assuming you figured out quickly. You know I thought you would have figured out from my future's self's actions to watch out for camera's. My future self thought you were smart. But I guess you aren't." Cisco, looked up, wiped his eyes, and smiled. "Well I know for one thing, that Eobard and you are both very arogant." Eobard frowned. "You dare to talk to like that after all of this?" Cisco walked back a few steps. "You are nothing to be afraid of, you are merely a rapist, that's it. And I am sure if you died today. NO one would miss you." He stated bravely, in his mind he wished his friend would show up. As if feeling his desire, the door busted open, and an Arrow pierced Eobard's skin. Eobard stood, his eye's opened. "It seems like, I was wrong about you Mr. Ramone." Eobard watched The Green Arrow run over and punch him. Causing him to pass out. 


End file.
